Trilogy
by Serpient
Summary: A story of 3 girls on a mission to find themselves, along the way they find others. First: Terra Porter saw him lose his memories, and she saved them for him, but will and can she give them back. OCxVictor Creed OCxGambit OCxPyro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The room was smokey and dark, a hazy feeling spread across it. It was dimly lit, and so you could see the smoke that filled the small room. The room was part of the back area of a bar. A lone table was being used in the back of the room, a green lamp swung over it. The rest of the room had its tables unused, chairs upside down on top to signify that they were closed. It was about four in the afternoon.

Four men crowded around the table, playing a game of poker. The dealer was handsome with long brown hair that reached his shoulders, beautiful chocolate eyes; he was amazing with the cards, as if they did his will. They flew into the air without any indication that they would. The three others seemed unfazed by this.

The three others were a man with a worn leather jacket, short brown hair, and looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while. He was tense, and looked as though he was looking for something. The other was a short bald man, a tailored suit, and a cigar held in his lips confidently. He had a good hand. Maybe.

And last was a man with a cowboy brimmed hat covering his eyes, a pair of dark glasses. He was African American. He had on an orange button up shirt, jeans and a belt. He also had a slight mustache and a nervous smile. Something was going down.

The confidant man with the cigar laid out his cards. Pocket queens. The spread was also in his favor. The black man folded and sighed heavily, cursing under his breath. The room became very tense. The attractive man with the leather biker jacket laid his cards down too, he folded.

Then the dealer looked at the man's cards and smirked.

"That's one hell of a hand you got there, don't know if I can beat it," the cigar smoking man started to become nervous, he was mocking him, he had a better hand, "But I will try." He said in a cocky attitude. He splayed down his cards in a majestic way. His eyes flashing red.

"Full house." He began pulling the pile of money towards him. The small man seemed outraged, the other two seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world. He began blubbering about his life savings, and will.

"If you want to win it back, put more down, sir." He tapped his fingers onto the table with a smirk. The short bald man stood up and walked away, there was a high chance that he wouldn't win it back, and that made him sick. He stumbled away as he threw up his lunch and dinner. He left shortly after. Then it was just the three of them.

The man with the worn leather jacket, brown hair and slight beard turned towards, the dealer, Remy LaBeau.

"So… are you going to help me or what?" Remy sighed, his body sore and tired. He wanted to help this man. He would destroy all who destroyed him in this world. He nodded slightly. The others relaxed. Logan, the man with the leather jacket whistled. The doors slightly cracked open and in walked a girl.

She had long white blonde flowing hair that reached below her waist. Her eyes were a light chocolate brown, kind and soft. She had a round face, voluptuous curves. She wore a black skin tight dress, thigh high tights, which peaked out under the bottom of the dress, and a pair of heels. She sashayed in confidently. Remy's mouth practically watered.

Logan chuckled to himself. "Off limits, bub." Her name was Terra Porter. She was practically older than Logan, but still looked like a 20 year old. She was gorgeous beyond belief, so it was hard to take her to these places, even knowing she could handle herself. Her mutation was powerful. She could heal more rapidly than Logan, she could see the future, though she would never show tell you about them. And one hell of a psychic and telekinetic.

Terra has been there with Stryker, helping him out, but he didn't know why, he just knows that she doesn't want to help him any longer. She walked up behind Logan, in between him and Remy.

Logan noticed he did the whole head to toe, then again. Then he checked out specific places. He was starting to get on his nerves. He started to drum his fingers on the soft velvet.

"So when are we leaving?" Terra said in an all too knowing voice. Logan laughed.

"You tell me." She smirked. Then her eyes went back to Remy, becoming slightly sad. She cocked her head sweetly to the side. She reached out her dainty hand.

"The name's Terra Porter. Didn't know if Logan ever mentioned me." She smiled again, Remy was drawn to that smile, actually he was drawn to her plain and simple, he just wanted to… somebody coughed rudely dragging him from his thoughts, as though they knew what he was thinking about.

He reached up and took her small frail hand as he stood up himself and bowed dramatically. He looked up into her brown eyes in a sexy way and kissed her hand. She was so soft; he could run his fingers over her skin all night. She slipped her hand away.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mon Cheri." She giggled slightly as she leaned herself onto Logan. Were they together? No, the way she leaned on him was as though she were a sister.

"Remy, Logan and I are great friends, we have known each other a long time," she motioned to all three of them, including the quiet black man in the cowboy hat. She answered his question without knowing. What could she do?

The question entered her mind. How she could play with him. He was so easy. "I am very talented, Remy. That's why Stryker kept me very close." Logan tensed at the easy use of his name, reminding him of the mission. He stood up, gently pushing her off him.

"I think it's about time we go." They nodded. They were resolute. The man in the cowboy hat, whose name was John Wraith, headed out the door first.

"I'll check it outside; make sure nothing goes bump in the night while we were here." Terra wanted to stop him, she saw his death. She saw many things. They haunted her waking mind every day. Ever since she saw Logan's memory loss, she took it upon herself to collect his memories and store them in a very deep part of her mind.

She heard the door shut as John walked outside. Her mind turned back to Remy. A vision came, she saw her and him, she was battered, heart shattered, and crying. She was reaching towards Logan, but he pushed her towards him, he grabbed her hand and held her close as he took her with him. It was near a nuclear plant.

She shook her head as she came back, her breathing heavy. The others looked at her. Logan placed his hand on her back reassuringly. A sleek perfect arch of his eyebrow rose.

"I'm fine." She said with a fake smile, more to fool herself than him. He didn't know he was going to lose his memory and himself. He was going to lose all he loved and he wouldn't even know it. For that fact alone her heart tore apart. Remy started walking towards the door.

"Better get going." He said in his thick Cajun accent. They started walking towards the door, and then Logan started running. Victor Creed. Terra wrapped her mind around John's. She could feel his pain. She replicated his power, by taking it into herself. She teleported right beside him. Victor was there leaning over his already dead body.

He looked up, only slightly shocked. A grin spread across his face. Terra's eyes never betrayed the pain she felt. John was a great man, always making her laugh. He didn't deserve this end.

"Well, well, well, how you are, love?" he said in a mocking tone as he looked her up and down. His head shot up as he saw Logan burst through the door alongside Remy. Logan already had his blades out of his fists. Victor's eyes glinted.

"Ooh, Shiny." His cockiness couldn't have been rivaled. Terra jumped back to stand by Remy as Logan and Victor charged towards each other screaming. A long time of bad blood ran between those two. She was there when it happened.

Flashback.

She stood there. A vision flashed before her eyes. He was leaving. And she wanted to leave with him, so bad. Stryker stood near her. She was his precious mutant. Nothing could touch her, and if they did… well, they wouldn't stand a chance.

The African heat made her sway. Her body dripping with sweat. Her small tank and short skirt were too much clothing. Her white blonde hair wrapped up in a tight braid, falling down her back in a golden chain. She was as gorgeous then as she was now.

Before her Logan lunged forward to stop Victor from killing an innocent human caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. She frowned. Wade Wilson, her crush at the time beside Logan looked up, everyone's attention caught by the sudden tension. Stryker looked at her to contain them.

She shook her head. Her face and body stoic. She walked towards them. She laid a rather surprising cold hand on Logan's bulging shoulder. Victor looked over at her. He was caught by her beauty and stopped. Putting the man's body away from him and relaxing. He was caught by her. He always was. Ever since their first meeting on the plane. When she sat next to Wade.

Her empathy wrapped around them. Everyone became calm. Her eyes glowed their soft yellow as she used her mutation.

"Calm down." She said in her hollow voice. The others looked at her. It was silent and all they could hear was heavy breathing. Logan's fierce anger was making her head swim. She released her hold in their emotions.

"I'm done." Logan spat out to victor. "You coming?" he glared him down, realizing he was set on staying; Logan turned on his heel and stocked off. Terra raised her hand and he stopped.

_I'm coming with you. I won't stay here._ He looked back as she whispered those words into his mind at her. She started walking towards him. Wade tried to stop her, but she shouldered him off. His fate was beyond her control already. Stryker yelled her name over and over again. Trying to command her.

She looked back. A sweet good bye whispered through their minds. Rage enveloped him. She severed the tie for now, and returned her attention back to Logan. He was seething. She felt his anger run through her own veins. He didn't mind her company; she was the only thing about this operation that seemed humane.

He didn't know much about her. Maybe was the time too. After he relaxed of course. She walked through the forest for a few many hours. She never strayed. He could feel her in the back of his mind. A soothing ache he wished he could fall into. She was relaxing him. He was going to watch out for her. She was only 18, she didn't belong in this place, or in the situations that Stryker and the others put her through.

Victor hated him now, but loved him. His betrayal unable to fathom, and from that point on, they were enemies. Forever. Rivals.

End Flashback.

As they fought, she could feel Victor's jealously and rage. She probed his mind as they fought.

So it seems Stryker and Creed has really put this whole operation together. She left before she could have been a part of that, thank god. Creed would round up mutants that were powerful, and Stryker would take their genes and try to put them into another body. To take down Logan. A huge mistake in his eyes.

The fight became very serious. Victor would die if there was no interference. She used her telekinesis to interfere by taking Logan and bringing him back. She was losing him to his animal instincts. And she wouldn't want that.

That was one of her favorite parts of him. He wasn't as feral as his brother. He wasn't an animal.

Everyone looked at her astonished. Her mind yelled into theirs, even Remy's.

_That's enough Logan. I will not lose you to your instincts. Please, stop this. _Her empathy wrapped around them, calming them. Victor ran off before she could relax him. Logan's breathing came in large gasps of rage. It was getting harder to calm him down.

For the most part, psychic abilities don't really work on Logan and Creed. They have strange immunities, but because she is so powerful, they sway under her power.

Logan finally relaxed. His head down. Determination setting into his shoulders. For her. He was doing this all for her. For Silverfox. Terra knew she wasn't dead. She knew what her plans were. She wanted to say something, but her tongue never allowed her too.

She remembered meeting her the first time. She was there every step of the way when they fell in love. She was there when she died. She ran to him when he held her 'dead' body. She partially hated her, but a part of her loved her beyond belief. She was like an older sister.

That's why she did what she did. For her sister. Emma. Terra's mind finally snapped back to the present when she felt the harsh wind on her face. Sometimes her body went into autopilot when she reminisced. Logan gripped the chair, his body extremely tense, looking straight forward. He was yelling at Remy who was having a hell of a time.

_For someone who can't easily die… you sure are afraid of a little plane._ Terra comfortably whispered across his mind. He seemed to relax slightly at that. The wind whipped her long hair around, and filled her ears. She could barely hear anything above that. The horizon lit up as they saw 3 mile island. Remy tensed. Memories surfacing. Terra pulled away before she was lost inside his mind.

The nose of the plane dipped. Logan unbuckled. He was a little shaken. He looked at her, lost. He wanted everything to be okay. She was the only piece that seemed to be constant. Her heart wrenched as she knew today was the day, he wouldn't remember. She started to take some more memories. Just to make sure. Then another vision surfaced. Woman, with long brown hair, soft blue eyes, filled with tears, stared up into the sky. Death blackening her vision, yet she didn't want to give up, not for him. Silverfox would die today. A silver glowing tear ran down her cheek as she looked up to Logan. He wiped it away and gave her a reassuring smile. She half smiled back. He opened the door, and looked out the side. The brackish water glistened threateningly. He looked back to her then to Remy.

"Is this gonna hurt?" his tone slightly mocking. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't hear his reply like Logan could, but he laughed. His hand slightly touched her knee for support. She nodded and he jumped. She could see his body hit water, bouncing like a flat stone.

She swung up and sat next to Remy in the passenger seat. He looked over at her. Breath caught in his throat at her beauty, but he quickly recovered.

"Won't you be going Mon Cheri?" she smiled as she looked him in the eye.

"Of course. I just don't have to skip on the water like he does." They were flying over the island. Terra quickly leaned over, her lips by his ear. She could feel his blush and his slight surprise at her closeness.

"For luck." She whispered into his ear as she kissed him on the cheek. She then swiftly jumped back to the open door, and looked back with a sly smile. He was rubbing his cheek and blushing slightly. He smiled, and then she was gone. She jumped out the window and drifted down.

She landed with a slight thud. No one was around. She closed her softly glowing eyes and found Stryker's mind. She looked through it to find how this place worked. Where was what? She was near the towers, which were fake. She realized that Stryker was leaning over a new weapon. Weapon XI. Wade Wilson. Her heart ached, as Stryker destroyed his defiant nature, that nature she loved so much about him.

As she pulled herself from his mind her body was slammed to the ground by a hard muscled packed animal. As she looked up, pain searing through her body, it was Creed. He looked down with a cocky grin. His eyes traveling in places they shouldn't.

His fingers trailed down her neck, nails almost breaking the skin.

"I have always liked you, Terra." She grimaced as she pushed him away, and he let her.

"You are way to much an animal for me." She said hotly. He laughed darkly. "I suppose that's why you chose him." Meaning Logan. As soon as he said that he lunged towards her before she could think. She was pinned to the ground. He moved her legs so that they were on his shoulders. He moved down so they were against her chest.

"Ooh, flexible." He said with cocky amusement. Anger surged through her giving her enough strength to side kick him and fling herself on top. She wanted to smack that smile off his face. She may be physically weaker than him, but she could toy with him enough so that she could have the advantage. Her eyes glowed.

In reality she got off him and walked towards a metal pipe lying strewn by them. But in Creed's eyes he was still under a very beautiful and horny Terra.

She ran her fingers down his chest. Ripping the cloth, this brought out his feral side. He smirked, as she reached down and nipped his neck. He gave out short moans of pleasure; he purred her name, which made her sick to her stomach. She picked up the pipe carefully. It made a clank noise as it accidentally slipped from her hand. His head snapped up. The illusion has been compromised. He was brought back to reality as she snapped the vision away.

His head reeled as reality hit and he realized what just happened. Anger simmered through his body. He got up in a crouch position quicker than she could blink.

"You will regret that sweet little tease… Teeerrrrra." He growled out her name. He pounced on her and she knocked her head against the concrete. Her eyes swam with dark spots that overwhelmed her vision. She fell into unconsciousness in Victor's arms.

Victor smirked crudely over Terra's slack form. He picked her up with ease bridal style and carried off into a random building.

He walked into a hospital like room, holding her body protectively against his. In the middle of the room was a bed being occupied by a body under a white hospital sheet, metal probes sticking out, nurses busying themselves with tasks? Stryker stood looking over the operation. He looked over lazily to Victor then looked back to the sheet and the body underneath it.

Then his head snapped back. His eyes resting on Terra's still form. Anger surged though him. He stalked over to her and touched her forehead caringly.

"You didn't…" his voice trailed as Victor picked up the scent of fear. He shook his head. So this girl has a way of warming cold hearts and caring for her. He adjusted his hold on her to carry her more comfortably. Stryker let out a sigh.

"Then Weapon X is here as well." A knowing glanced passed between them. Then their eyes shot back to the girl.

"She has to be contained. Put her in with the others." Victor nodded cockily and turned on his heal and walked towards the cell.

"Oh, and Victor. Lock her up tight. Wouldn't want her to run off again." He growled out in compliance as he turned and walked through a heavily metal door.

Terra's head ached as she finally came too. She couldn't feel her hands, and she couldn't move her legs. She looked down and realized she was tied up. She did a quick scan of the damaged done to her.

Her head hurt like hell, sticky from the blood. Her muscles hurt from being stretched so taught. Her wrists hurt from being tied so tight. There were a few random places where there was slight stinging, but all the pain was disappearing as her healing mutations kicked in.

_Damn that Creed. He snuck a feel as I was knocked out. What a sick fuck. _A scratch on her neck closed and disappeared. When she looked down again she realized she was wearing different clothes. Her head swam with anger. They changed her clothes.

She was wearing a white corseted short dress that fit her form a little too tightly, and came a little higher than half of her thigh. A piece of lingerie came out from under and connected to thigh high white tights. She rolled her eyes. _What the hell is this about? Are they trying to whore me out._

She sighed as she started wiggling around to find a flaw in chains holding her. As soon as she moved a sudden shock of electricity ran though her body. If she could double over in pain she would. Her body heated and her inside felt like they were on fire. She screamed out, without knowing. When she stopped moving, the electricity stopped coursing her veins.

She looked up to see the other prisoners looking at her. Their expressions showing curiosity and confusion. She would have thought she would have been used to this, her sister had the control over lightning and thunder, and they always got into fights, but she hadn't seen her sister in a long time. Her head snapped out of the memories as she felt Logan's presence… and Silverfox.

In the other Room….

Disclaimer: I have no rights to X Men, just to my character, Terra.

And it would be greatly appreciated if you all told me what you think!!!! It would be so awesome! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan walked into the room, silently simmering. He could smell Stryker, and his blood boiled. When he came into view he could see him standing over a hospital table, nurses working on the subject. It snapped back up when he said his name.

"Hello Logan." At the sound of his name his skeleton knives came out to expose themselves. His anger flared. His animal instincts were taking over. He didn't seem unfazed that he was here. That he was looking to kill him, he seemed quite calm. Instincts screaming at him that something was wrong until he smelt it.

Her scent.

His head reeled and swam with memories. He turned and there she was. Kayla. Beautiful and alive. His heart shuddered. He could feel Terra's heart do the same. She was never far from him. He hid his smile as his attention was back to the situation at hand. He was on the floor.

He couldn't support himself, after looking at her he felt as though he fell apart.

"Yes Logan. Kayla Silverfox is alive." His voice, how Logan wanted to shove his voice through Stryker's asshole. He was hyperventiling.

"She never loved you, she was only meant to keep on eye on you… you know her mutation is quite beautiful. She can influence anyone to do whatever she wants by touching them, her sister also has a very unique mutation…" she was crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Terra's voice in the back of his telling him it was lie. Trust Terra.

"I thought about… that story you told me, and the moon and the trickster. And the moon having a lover. I had it all wrong didn't I…? I was the fool and you were the trickster…. And to think I thought I was your wolverine" his words crashed her heart into a million pieces. He blocked out Terra. Stryker looked on in amusement. Logan stood up and walked past her, not even touching her.

"I ignored my instincts once; I will never do it again." He walked out the door. His nose flared as he searched for Terra. As he walked another direction he could hear Kayla scream. His feet moved on their own as they raced into the room. Back to Stryker, back to Kayla.

As he entered he saw her lying there, by his brother's feet. His anger flared. He screamed a feral growl as he lunged forward. Victor prepared himself and entered attack mode as well. They fought hard. Pushing him back they crashed through some glass and Logan flung Victor down into the other room. Landing on his back.

He jumped down and dug his metal claws into him. He let out a sick growl. A perverted laugh escaped his lips.

"Feels good doesn't it… all that rage…" Logan slightly twisted the blades. Victor took in a sharp intake of breath as he grimaced.

"You're not an animal, Logan." Came Kayla's angelic voice.

"Yes you are." Fired Victor's cocky voice.

"Do it. Come on. Do it." His mouth had blood on it. Logan roughly took out his blades, causing Victor to grimace again. Then he punched him in the jaw hard, knocking him out. Then he took out his other pair of claws.

Then Kayla was behind him.

"Logan… my sister... They have my sister." Her voice was pleading.

"They also have others here." He nodded and took her hand and ran towards the heavy metal doors caging in the other mutants. He slashed open the doors and they walked in. they were all in cages. All tied up specifically for their mutations. It pissed him off. Then at the end laid Terra, half unconscious.

He released his claws as he ran down the narrow space between the cages, swiping the locks to shreds. Then he stopped at hers. Hers was more complicated. He shredded the lock. Causing shocks to spread through Terra's body. Her body tremored and she screamed.

"Sorry Kid." He whispered as he tore at her restraints. Causing even more electricity to run through her body. When he removed them all, he caught her body as she fell into his arms. She shook.

"Logan, it's so nice to see you." She snuggled her head into his shoulder. He hoisted her up. He looked back at the others coming out of their cages. Kayla hugged her sister tightly; she grabbed her face and kissed her cheeks. Tears sprang to her eyes. His eyes crinkled as he smiled. She looked over at him. He held out his hand as he held Terra in his arms.

Kayla smiled as she saw Terra. She rubbed her back as she took Logan's hand. Worry filled her for Terra, but she was strong, just tired.

They headed to the exit. The huge iron doors opened up. Light spread across the room. Logan could feel Terra shudder in his arms. He looked up and noticed that someone walked in. shirtless, pale, lines spread across his body. He was bald, his eyes wide. He was beyond feral. He was deadly.

He grabbed another strong mutant and put Terra in his hands.

"Take her! Kayla get out of here! Take the others and get to safety!" his voice came out demanding. She nodded, but she wasn't about to lose him again. He turned back to the threat that started menacingly walking towards him.

The other mutants ran in the other direction. Made it through some doors. Then there were people waiting for them. They started firing at them, they didn't have any coverage. Emma's, a blonde girl, Kayla's sister, skin turned to dazzling diamonds and she deflected the bullets. They backed up against the wall.

Terra stirred. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up. Her eyes glowed, hands raised.

"Go! I have a barrier around you!!!" she screamed. The others took off. Emma looked back at Kayla. She shook her head.

"I am going with him. You go. Please." Their eyes fell on each other memorizing the other. It would be the last time they ever saw each other. After then Emma turned around and headed after the others. Then Terra put her hands down and her eyes stopped glowing. She was panting.

She fell down to Kayla's side. Her hand was covering her stomach, she was bleeding. Their eyes met, and they held sadness. Terra took her hand and covered the wound.

Her eyes glowed as did her hands. The amount of blood pouring through wound stopped, but she was too weak to keep the shot wound from being fatal. She fell back. Exhausted but she knew she had to push forward.

She reached forward and took Kayla's arm and wrapped it around her. She hoisted her up.

"Let's go. Logan's waiting. We can't lose him again... Can we?" her smile was fake, but she did her best to keep the mood light. Silverfox let out a small laugh, but stopped as her body screamed at her in pain. She hugged Terra closer to her body, she loved this girl.

Terra held up most of Kayla's weight as they made their way to Logan. She could see him, fighting Wade, or known now as Deadpool. Then as they walked, a vision hit her… today; his memories would leave his brain. Forever lost. Stryker would shoot him with an adamantium bullet. Her heart shuddered. She reached her mind out and connected it with Logan's. His immediate thoughts went straight to the savings she made for him already.

She made their way to him, outside, by the fake nuclear pillars. She looked up, Kayla followed her gaze. They were up there. Fighting on top of the nuclear buildings plants. Terra led Kayla farther in. then she laid her down safely and tried to heal her some more.

Kayla's hand enveloped Terra's.

"Don't try so hard. I am going to die anyway." Her glowing eyes snapped up.

"I know. I am trying to make you live longer. For him. For me." Her glowing tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Today, he will forget us. He will forget himself, and everything he has ever been." Terra whispered under her breath. Kayla just looked at her confused, but didn't say anything. She let her do what she wanted. Her words had cut her. She was going to die. Those words didn't fit, they didn't matter. He did.

Her eyes traveled up to see his and 2 others, fighting. She leaned back again, the pain searing her gut, but softened slightly by Terra's healing.

"Who else is up there?" her voice came out in a ragged terrorized breath.

"Victor Creed and Deadpool… Wade Wilson." She said nonchalantly. Deadpool, weapon XI. Stryker's greatest mutant creation. A weapon to search and destroy all other mutants.

It was silent between them for a while.

"What did you mean… about Logan forgetting?" Terra stopped her useless battle for Kayla's life, no matter how much she wanted her to live… she wouldn't.

"I have seen a vision. Long ago. Before we met you that Logan would lose his memory. He would search for answers, but he would never find them. He wouldn't find anything but glimpses to those pieces of shattered memories. And it's going to be today… I have seen it. Stryker doesn't want him to remember what's happened here, so he will shoot him in the skull with adamantium bullets. He will heal, but his memories won't."

At this kayla's heart broke even more. The pieces were so small they couldn't be put together again. Her breathing became more ragad and irregular. Terra put her hand on her shoulder to steady her. A beam of light caught their attentions, bright red. They turned their heads up. Tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Don't tell him, but I have replicated his memories, in their truest form. To give back…"

Kayla laughed. Hopelessness seeded deep in it.

"I won't live to tell him." Her hand ran through Terra's striking white hair. She took her hand and laid her wet cheeks in its palm. The truth was hard to deny, but she wanted to anyways. Every second she became closer to death.

Then the building erupted around them. The beam of light came out and spiraled down the building. It started to crumble and fall. Terra lunged forward and covered their bodies with a barrier. Pieces and dust fell every where. It was hard to see outside of the shield they were behind. After five minutes a figure ran by quickly, not seeing them.

Then she started calling his name. Kayla needed to see Logan. Needed to hold him. She helped, calling him with her mind. He emerged from the dust. She relinquished her shield as he came running over, but not before sending the man away.

She backed away and stood up giving him a hug. Then he turned to Kayla. His voice cracked as he picked her up.

"Let's get out of here." They started walking together away when a presence intruded. Stryker. Terra spun around and stopped a bullet from piercing Logan in the back. He swung around, rage in his eyes. He put Kayla down slightly. Her death drawing near. His blades came out swiftly as he ran towards him, screaming like a feral animal on the hunt for blood.

Terra ran forwards as well, every feeling of Logan's burning itself into her memories. He ran up a piece of cement that fell from the fallen fake nuclear plant. As he jumped down Stryker kept firing away, he turned and shot Terra sending her flying back. This fueled Logan's adrenaline even more. As he jumped down, fear reeking off Stryker.

He pulled the trigger and hit him in the head, sending him flying back. Then he walked up to him. Terra sat up, she reached into his mind and was taking his true memories before they disappeared. Her eyes glowed widely. Then another bang. Stryker shot him again.

Then he turned around, she was still soaking up his memories. He hasn't lost them all yet. She stopped retrieving his memories as Stryker walked up to her, holding the adamantium gun. He looked down at her and held the gun to her temple. He started to shake.

He couldn't kill her, and he didn't understand it. She wasn't playing any tricks. Her eyes always glowed. He put his gun down.

"You were useful." Was all he said as he walked over to Kayla, whose breathing stopped and came. He stood over her and cocked the gun. Then he turned it towards himself, her hand gripping his leg. Terra let out a breath, the bullet in her liver came out finally and the wound closed up as though it never happened. As she stood up Stryker walked passed her with a glazed look in his eyes. Kayla made him do something.

But she didn't care. She walked over to Kayla and laid her hands on her forehead. She started to heal her again. Keep some more life her. She could feel Logan stir. His head full of confusion. Empty. No memories. Then she felt Remy. She started crying hysterically. Her light tears fell down onto Kayla. Who looked up at her resolutely. She gripped her hand.

"WHAT IS MY NAME!?" she could hear Logan scream, shaking Remy. She stood up and let go of Kayla and walked over to him. Empathy calming him. He looked at her, a flicker of something. But it was gone before it came.

"Logan." Terra said as she held out her hand. "I am a good friend. Let's go." His emotions muddled her empathy. She couldn't do anything; he wasn't ready for his memories. Remy looked at her confused. Looking for leader ship. She led Logan over to Kayla. When he saw her he stopped and knelt down.

She looked into oblivion. She was dead. Terra started crying harder and lost her footing. She couldn't take it. She reached for Logan who pushed her away. Not recognizing her.

"Let's go. These guys aren't going to like what you've done to the place." Remy said as he heard sirens. He shoved Terra off as she tried to bring him with.

"I can't be without you Logan. I need you…" Terra's voice trailed. He looked back up.

"I can't even help myself. And even if I could help you… I don't want to right now. Beat it kid… go with him." He stood up, embracing her, whipping away her liquid light tears. He looked at Remy.

"Watch her for me, until I get things figured out." He said pushing her towards Remy, who hugged her gently to him.

_When you want to remember… look for me. Terra Porter. _She whispered to his mind. He looked up shocked but then turned his head away.

"I'll find my own way." He said as he closed the only woman who he ever truly loved eye's closed and ran off in the opposite direction of the sirens.

Remy held her hand tight. He would watch her for him. It was his motivation. The least he owed to a man who killed everyman he ever hated. Her hand slipped from his and she fell forwards. Her tears of light falling down her face as though she was an angel. He turned and picked her up in his arms protectively.

She was weak. She couldn't think. She sunk her head into the crook of Remy's neck. She lost herself there, in its safety. He needed to be away from this. Maybe he was better off forgetting. She shook the thoughts away. When he truly went searching, was when she would find him.

Remy ran fast with her in his arms, until he came to his plane. Terra started it for him. He was confused at this until she squeezed his arm reassuringly. He loaded her into the seat next to the pilots and hopped in. Back to New Orleans. The plane took off with ease.

They were in the sky shortly. As they looked down they saw loads of cars coming to island. Coming from the bridge. They looked like little bugs taking over one big one. Terra shuttered. She wiped her tears away, and leaned her head over to the side, looking out the window opposite of Remy. She could feel his eyes on her. The confusion he felt burning her skull. She lolled her head over to look at him, though her lashes.

He was caught off guard by her ravishing beauty. A questioning look on her perfect features.

"What?" she said over the roar of the plain. He didn't hear her.

_What? Do you want to ask me something?_ His eyes widened as he saw her eyes glow and hear her words through is mind. He shook his head and turned his head towards the front of the plane. She turned her head away. She could feel him looking at her. Realizing what she wore. She smiled to herself. She forgot herself that Victor tried to do her and whore her out. She stretched, teasing Remy in such a cruel way.

He swiftly turned his head. A smirk on his features. It was a silent air plain drive after that. Terra just sat there remembering the first time she met the team.

She sat on the plane, waiting for the others to bored. She tapped her foot restlessly. He eyes closed, head leaned back. She was the perfect picture of absolute radiant beauty. She was going to drive these guys mad.

She heard someone walk onto the plane. He was quite, or trying to be. He was a technopath. He could manipulate electricity. He would get on well with Terra's sister Tessa. She snapped her soft light brown eyes open as he passed by. He was trying to not to look at her obviously, but it was hard not to. She gave a sweet smile. He sat down at the head of the plane.

Another came in, munching of some chew, this guy was huge. And very stupid, he had blonde hair, and was made ford strong. He could rip the plane apart. His muscles practically ripped his skin off. He looked at her, eyes wide. He looked confused as to why a girl was here. She smiled and waved. He sat down and the entire plane rocked.

Next came in a handsome tan young man. He had twin sword blades on his back. As soon as he saw her he sat next to her with a huge grin. He held out a black gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you, my names Wade, Wade Wilson." She outstretched her small hand and he took it carefully, and kissed it ever so lightly. She blushed slightly and laughed Stryker did warn her about these guys, but he never said they would be this hot.

Another man came on, and Asian. With killer guns all along his body. She couldn't find a place not riddled with a secret gun. He smiled a cocky smile at her as he sat next to her on the other side. Wade reached a protective hand around the back of her seat. She laughed silently to herself.

A man almost made her shit her pants as he teleported in the empty seat farthest in the plane, he was black, wearing a cowboy hat and held tight to a huge machine gun. She smiled at him. He did a double take.

Their heads swam. They didn't know why she was here. She guessed Stryker liked to surprise. She felt kind of bad that he didn't say anything about her, but guessed he was trying to protect her.

She sensed more coming onto the plane. Two powerful mutants. The first one that entered the plan was a tall man, handsome beyond belief, sporting dog tags, a wife beater, army pants. He was gorgeous. He sat across from her. His eyes full of a kindness she never knew someone to have after working with Stryker. She smiled softly to him.

It was inevitable. He did the double take and the head to toe. Twice. Then he smile back. He seemed to relax slightly. His nerved were killing him. Something about planes and fear of flying.

Then after he entered and sat down, another man with a long trench coat entered. He had long dangerous looking nails. Strong enough to cut through metal. He looked at her, after sniffing the air like an animal. His eyes darkened and he smirked at her. Like she was a prize he had to fight for. There was something animalistic and feral about him. He sat across Wade. Who believed he needed to protect her from every guy on the plane.

As they sat there for a few minutes terra could feel them get restless. Stryker called her.

_I am in the cockpit Terra; tell them we will be leaving shortly._

"We will be leaving shortly, hope you enjoy the flight." Came her bell like hypnotic voice. The silence missed her voice as they sat there. Within a few more minutes the plane started up and took off. They looked at her in confusion. Logan tensed.

His tension was giving her a headache. He looked pale and sick.

Wade took out his swords to impress everyone, especially Terra.

"Aww Fred come on, you just med her last night." Said Logan as he looked over to the big muscled guy sitting next to him's tattoo.

"But I wuv her." He said with his mouth full. "She's a gymnaaast." He drawled on the a. Logan and her both laughed slightly. She admired his tattoo. Then Wade spoke up.

"You know what… I love swards. Yeah sure a bit bulky and hard to fit on planes... But whip one of these bad boys out at your ex girlfriend wedding… they wont forget that." He spoke to the menacing man in front of him.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" he said in a cocky demeanor. The comment didn't faze him a bit. He reached for his sword; she noticed the trenched cloaked man's nails grow longer and sharper.

"Victor." Said the man who looked half dead, sitting in from the Terra.

Then quicker then she could breath Wade whipped out his filer.

"Nail file?" he said in a cocky yet hilarious tone. Terra began to giggle as her long white long hair fell in front of her face. Victor's eyes were on her again. She didn't like it. She defiantly looked at him, the glare didn't last long.

"Man is you going to be okay? You look almost dead?" said the Asian gun wielder. Who name was Zero, or later on Agent Zero.

The men who had his head in his hands resting on his knees shook his head.

"Just don't like flying."

"You know the chance of dieing from a car crash is a 678,454,203 higher chance then getting killed in a plane." Zero said.

"You think with your ability to heal you wouldn't be afraid of anything.." she cocked her head to the side as she looked at him with amusement, her innocent brown eyes boring into his blackened soul. He smirked slightly.

"Would you like something to make you feel better?" Kestrel, the African American with the cowboy hat said.

Logan, the man sitting in front of Terra shook his head.

"Just offering." He said. Well if he didn't the help he was getting it anyway, because Terra couldn't take his emotions. Her eyes glowed brightly as her empathy wrapped around him relaxing him. He stretched out and sighed deeply relaxed.

The others noticed and looked at my eyes. Then at him.

"Is that better?" she asked sweetly. He nodded.

"What did you do?" He asked in a relaxed tone.

"I'm manipulating your emotions." I said simply. I could feel him wanting to feel surprised but I kept him calm. He accepted this.

"So is that what you can do, why Stryker keeps you around?" Asked Zero.

She turned her head away from Logan and looked at him, her eyes eerily glowing.

"Stryker keeps me around because I am pretty." She said in mock humor, but they didn't seem to pick up on that. She smiled as she rubbed her eyes together.

"No, that was a joke, he keeps me around because I am a telekinetic and a psychic, a healer, an empath, and I can reach into mutants minds an use their mutations… if I so desire." She shrugged. "That's why he keeps me around." The others seemed blown away by that answer.

"So you mean to say… you can take Bradley's ability to control electricity if you wanted?" Logan asked.

"Yeah… and your ability to heal, but I heal faster than you anyway." She acted nonchalant as she engaged john's mind and tapped into his teleporting abilities. She teleported out of the plane, out of site. The others were astonished. Then she teleported back into her seat.

"See." She said plainly, as if it was the most boring thing in the world. "That was John's ability." Victor creed looked at her with need. The most perfect creature in the world. Her eyes still glowing… he wanted to her. His eyes and smile became devilish as he looked at her. She snapped her head in his direction.

_You will never have me, Victor Creed. _Her voice dripping with venom. His eyebrows rose. She made him say his next words out loud.

"Oh really?" he tried to say it inside his head for her to hear, but she wanted to have everyone know. His cocky demeanor grew larger. His nails grew longer as his mind swam with thoughts of her, knowing she would see them.

Then she laughed. He was caught of guard by this.

_That doesn't scare me. I could do so much worse. Don't get on my bad side, Victor Creed. _

He leaned forward getting closer to her.

"I would love for you to scream my name, Love." He whispered dangerously to her. He tried to reach his hand out to her, but Wade stepped in. a dangerous glare on his face.

Logan tensed, she was losing her grip on him, the feral animal side to them made it harder to control, but she could do it.

Victor looked at Wade than back lustingly at Terra. His look said, 'wait and see, you will scream it loud'. Their attentions changed as the plane started its decent.

Terra's mind snapped back to the present, she had to stop losing herself in memories. Remy was lowering the plane in a hidden part of New Orleans. The sun gleamed bright the summer sky. He landed the plane beautifully. Cut the engine and looked at her. And awkward moment passed.

"Ready?" he said in his thick Cajun accent. She nodded as she slipped her hand into his, smiling.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remy had a crappy parked near where his plane was. He looked proud of it. He patted the hood as he walked around to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"It's my baby, won her in a game." He said as he slyly opened the door. Terra laughed.

"You win everything in a game." Her smile was infectious as he returned it tenfold.

"Mon cheri that is very true." He said as he shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in, he took out a pair of keys with some fake die on it and put them into the ignition. The car started barely, and sounded a bit shaky, but Remy wasn't' unfazed by this. They pulled out and hit the New Orleans streets at about 3 in the afternoon. The humidity driving Terra crazy.

She cracked a window allowing the fresh air to hit her face. Her long white blonde hair billowing out behind her. She finally took into account as to what she was wearing.

"Remy…" she said a little hesitant, he looked over at her vibrant beautiful face, a brow raised.

"I don't have any money... And this is all I have to wear…" she said motioning to herself while biting her lip. That drove him crazy. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I can get some money." He said confidently as he pulled into a shady alley, people bussing around. When they noticed him they smiled hugely and waved, he would smile back. He got out and was about to help Terra but she was already out of the car.

"No need to treat me like a little girl, Remy." She said as she smiled cockily and walked passed him. It was the same casino they were at before. The same ally that John Wraith was killed by Victor. Her head snapped back to its pain ridden self as she thought about Logan. Her heart ached for him. She was distracted by Remy. And she didn't k now whether that was good or bad.

They walked back into the smoky casino area. It was busy for the time of day that it was. Everyone welcomed Remy back like a champion that went missing. He walked back to one of the tables by the small stage. His deck of cards already out, doing amazing things without him even trying. She looked on in amazement. His mutation was that he could charge items and objects with telekinetic energy. It was quite amazing.

He sat down at a table, the residents looking up and smiling.

"Well, well, well… look whose back. Here for a game?" Said a man in a leather jacket and a pair of shades. He kicked out a chair for Remy to sit down. Before he sat down he looked over at her, at Terra. She was so pristine and pure, a huge contradiction to this place and himself. But he still felt obligated to watch out for her. He wanted her there.

She felt his thoughts, heard them. She felt how he wanted her there, for reasons he quite didn't understand. She smiled to herself. She gave him a confident smiled and a light squeeze on the shoulder as she walked out over to the bar, in the back of the room. His eyes lingered on her longingly.

He turned around and took up the position of dealer; he took of his hat and leather trench coat. He leaned back and passed the cards out better than any professional. They were used to it, but still were taken by surprise at how expertly he handled the cards.

He took out a handful of bills, all Ben franklins and placed it down.

"I'm betting big… hope you boys don't mind we start off quicker than usual?" his Cajun accent held amusement as he watched their faces grow serious, but produce the wads of cash he asked for, to meet his bet. He snuck another peak over at Terra. The guys at the table noticed and looked over at her too.

"Amazingly gorgeous girl you got there… ever think of betting her?" his eyebrows rose menacingly. Remy's eyes narrowed and he became defensive. He leaned forward, making the man cautious.

"No… she's off limits." He liked to say that. It felt good to be the one watching over her like that, like the first day they met. He leaned back and watched the guys linger on her perfect form a little longer. She was drinking something from the bar and talking to one of the bartenders, a woman to Remy's relief.

He turned his attention back to the game. His cards were good, the spread in his favor. And easy win to gain some cash. He could swindle them out of their money within an hour or two, hopefully she could handle it. He heard her tinkling laughter from across the room and his heart warmed to that sound.

Terra drank at the bar. She could feel eyes from the men and women boring into her body, but she didn't care. She spoke with a kind woman who was paying back some debt by working at the bar. She was fairly interesting, she knew that Terra was underage, but gave her some good rum anyway. She cheered with her and they shot their heads back.

It burned as the golden liquid slid down their throats. Terra welcomed that ache. She needed to surrender to its sweet escaping abilities. After about 3 or 4 glasses she was gone, her light tears running down her cheeks, laughing at the woman and her jokes. She wiped her nose, she looked like a mess. Her short white outfit dirty and muddled now as though she had been whoring herself on the streets. And she was thin, much too thin.

The woman walked down the long stretch of the bar to help another few customers. Terra leaned her head down. The lights over whelmed her vision as they swirled and danced in front of her eyes. She slurred her words slightly. It stopped. The ache of her heart stopped. After all these years of life, death never gets any easier. It felt like forever that she leaned on the bar for support until a soft and warm hand gently laid itself on her back.

She slightly jumped up. It was Remy and his dreamy body. She smiled as she leaned into him. He chuckled as he picked her up and leaned her against him. Carrying her bridle style. Terra vaguely remembered him saying things to people around him. Then the feeling of the New Orleans cold night air hitting her, making her shiver. She moved closer to him and snuggled in more. He chuckled again, it relaxed her. He hugged her closer.

Then before she became unconscious due to sleep, she remembers hitting soft warm blankets and pillows. She held him in her grasp. She has been through too much, and she was lost all the people she has ever cared about… she didn't want to be alone. Then the bed shifted its weight under his and she felt his body in the bed. She scooted closer and fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing, not that falling asleep after today was hard.

The sun fell onto her face, waking her up hazily. She turned her body and switched positions. She rolled over on top of Remy. When this registered she sat up and looked at him. He stayed with her the whole night. She looked at his tranquil face. Then down to his neck. She realized he wasn't wearing a shirt as her eyes traveled to his chiseled chest. She pushed herself back and off of him, taking the blankets with her and sitting on her knees. He stirred slightly.

She got up quietly, using her telekinesis she started cleaning around. The apartment that he brought her too was a completely dump. Randomly strewn were decks of cards. Old boxes of pizza, molding Chinese dishes, rotten Tai. This place almost made her vomit. She pushed her hair back and started cleaning; thanking whatever gave her the mutant gene to be telekinetic. Glad she didn't have to touch anything, she worked as quietly as she could.

She walked into the extremely small kitchen area which was connected to the kitchen. She started looking around from garbage bags and cleaning supplies. To her delight, Remy wasn't a complete failure of a man. He had garbage bags, and some sanitizer and bleach under the kitchen sink. She took them out and started putting the loads of nasty cartons of rotten food into them.

_How in the hell can somebody live like this? _Terra was in complete aw. Unable to comprehend how nasty he was, but she didn't know the whole story. So she let it slide… a little. She bent over to clean under a sad, broken table. Behind her she heard an awkward cough and a shuffle of some feet. She bumped her head trying to get out from under the table, after realizing what she had on and what position she was in.

She crawled out and looked up into his eyes blushing. He slightly blushed as he looked at her, trying not to look too hard at her perfect and well shaped features. She looked guilty, like she got caught doing something bad, as she looked up at him through her lashes. She was going to drive him mad.

"Yeah… sorry this place is a mess." He said awkwardly. Her eyes stopped glowing and the items in the room stopped moving. They dropped to the floor as she stood up, dusting herself off. She kind of giggled shyly.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." She couldn't have said a more embarrassing statement so bluntly. His face glowed bright red. His eyes became red. She felt the rush of his embarrassment. She walked towards him. His body stiffened, fully aware of her barely clothed form. She stopped moving towards him.

"I'm sorry… I forgot what I was wearing… I don't have any other clothes…" she said again.

"I… have money… from last night. We can go shopping today." He finally looked at her entirely. Bad mistake. He felt a part of him enjoy his view and grow slightly stiff… well more than slightly actually. She felt that, it shocked her… but she was used to it, from being around Victor Creed and the other guys so much, she grew used to it. It was natural any way.

"Do you have a shower?" she asked innocently. The thought ran through is head of her in a shower. She laughed out loud, unable to control herself. He nonchalantly pointed down the small hallway leading back to his bedroom.

"Yeah, first door on your right… there should be clean towels and shampoo and stuff too, well I think." His voice faded out as she walked back into the small bathroom. It was cozy, and quaint. But hat could she say, she had to use what she was given. The saying that beggars can't be choosers ran through her head as she sat at the end of the tub and turned on the hot water. The shower shot out hot water along with steam that billowed through the small bathroom.

She quickly undressed and hopped in. the hot water immediately did some damage working out her knots. And soothing her. She was really stressed from everything that's happened. Her mind reeled… she put shampoo in her hair. Massaged it in… then she stated crying. You couldn't hear it in the shower, her silent sobbing. The water mixing in with her salty tears on her face.

Emotions wrapped around her. She was lost. She loved Logan like a brother. She hated herself for what happened… she blamed herself. She played through his memories that were in her mind. Some intense, others he could probably live without, but she knew that he needed them. All of them.

Her mind searched for his, finding it in a bar in New York. He was complexly dunk, confused, and hurt. He was lost and she wanted to guide him, but she couldn't. He didn't want anyone near him, he was defensive. He wouldn't recognize Silverfox if she walked up and tried to kiss him. These realization stung her heart. And the tears stopped. she had to wait until he was ready. He wasn't searching yet… he needed to find her… and in the mean time, perhaps she could take care of some unfinished business.

She got out of the shower as she realized it was ice cold. She dried off shivering and teeth chattering. She looked over to were her old muddy, dusty, and bloody clothes used to be. They were replaced by some of what seemed to be Remy's. Terra couldn't remember when he came in, but she shrugged it off. He was just being nice.

She slipped on his shirt, which was white and a size one to three too big. Is ended at her thighs. She could practically turn it into a dress if she wanted to. Then she found a pair of pants. They were a little small for Remy. They looked like women's pants. They were tight on her thighs, but not uncomfortable. Images surfaced in her head as she slipped on the pants.

The pants held remnants of psychic energy which she picked up.

These pants belonged to a young woman whom Remy brought home one night after winning a lot of money off some people she was having troubles with. She giggles as she walked out, her white hair soaking through her white color shirt. She rung it out and the water hit the floor. She looked up to see Remy giving her a funny look.

"That's the kind of thing you do in the bathroom, mon cheri." He said in his Cajun accent. She just smiled at him as he appreciated her in his shirt.

"hope you don't mind that I won't be shopping with you. I have some business to attend to." He said as he fixed his shirt and color, adjusting his boots and standing up placing his pimp like hat on his head. He was the epitome of sexy then. She slightly blushed as he handed her a package of money, his hand brushing hers, feeling like a trail of fire left from where he touched.

The package of money was quite a bit. It felt rather heavy in her hands. She weighed it.

"How much shopping to you expects me to do?" she said raising and eyebrow as she searched his mind absently.

"Well, I was hoping you help fix this place up a bit too. You did a wonderful job cleaning it thus far, juts though you could use some more of those feminine touches around here." He grinned playing with a deck of cards absently. She shrugged, she didn't plan on staying with him that long… but she realized he wanted her to stay. She nodded as she put on her heels, her only pair of shoes, from yesterday on. Put the package of money on her bra strap, which was rather uncomfortable and lumpy and walked out after Remy.

He turned around and slipped a key into her hand. He patted her hand.

_You know how to find me if you need me, don't you?_ Came his unspoken words. She nodded as she cocked her head to the side and smiled. They walked outside and walked in different directions. She waved to him sweetly. His mind reeling with thoughts of her, some not so good. She laughed, he was almost worse than Victor… almost.

Terra walked downtown, none of the shops really catching her eye. She didn't know how much clothes to really buy or even how much… she walked next to a cute boutique, some clothing styles calling her name. She pushed through the door as a ringing annoyed her presence.

Some women rushed over to her. They gave her a snide look after they gave her the head to toe. She frowned; their simple minds were filled with distaste and judgments as they say how she was dressed.

_Looks like she had a quick fuck then came to get some clothes… I don't even think she can afford out clothes._ She heard the thoughts of some snot bag women with a permanent frown.

"Can we help you, Ma'am?" Came her high pitched nasally voice. Terra faked a sarcastic smile.

"No thanks, I can help myself." She said as she pushed passed them. They watched her like a hawk the entire time, thinking she was going to steel when actually another costumer just did. She laughed to herself, they deserved it. She found a lot of cloths for cheap that were really cute. She knew they would fit, because she was psychic. She came up to the cashiering center and laid the cute clothes down.

They raised their eyebrows. Terra had about three hundred dollars worth in clothes. She took out the package of money from her bra. Yeah, this small purchase wouldn't put a dent into her money supply right now. The women's' eyebrows rose higher, almost becoming invisible in her hair line.

"th-that will be $312.50 please." She put out her manicured hand shakily. She placed the money in with a triumphant smile. Serves her right, she almost thought about sticking her tongue out, but she wasn't that childish. She giggled as she took her change and her 4 large bags of clothing. She used her telekinesis to help hold them up they were so heavy.

She pushed out the door. That only took about… and hour and a half. She smiled, she had a lot of time left to spiff up the apartment. She started walking towards a furniture store when she felt a mind that was very familiar.

She stopped and searched their mind. But before she could reach the mind a tap rapped on her shoulder. She spun around about to scream because the hand was loaded with deadly sharp nails that curled down into razor sharp points, capable of cutting her to pieces.

Her body relaxed heavily. It wasn't Victor. It was a girl with silver moonlight hair that reached down her back. Her eyes were a bright yellow and cat like, with thin pupils. Her body was small yet muscular and toned. She was absolutely gorgeous and feral.

"Naomi." Terra barely whispered out as her eyes began to weld with tears. The older girl took the white haired one into a tight embrace. Strong enough to crush her, but was extremely gentle.

She pulled away reluctantly. She girl with the deadly claws patting Terra on the head.

"Long times no see, little sister…" she said with a slight purr in her throat. She smiled a full grin, exposing her long vampire like canines. She picked up Terra's bag.

"I came looking for you after I got this bad feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen…" the cat like girls voice trailed off as she saw Terra's expression. She was about to cry, her warm browns eyes glistened brightly with tears. Naomi dropped the bags and pulled her close again. Wrapping her arms around her and shushing. Terra began to feel calm and content almost happy. Naomi was using her empathy on her, but she didn't mind, as least someone could make her not feel the pain.

Naomi picked up on those thoughts. She shushed her. They stood there for a long time, finding comfort in each other's arms. They were sisters, and have always been.

Naomi Williams was Terra and Tessa Porter's older sister, but had a different father. Terra and Tessa were twins with bright white blond hair, but different colored eyes. They had similar body builds and face shapes, but you could visibly see that they were different looking, gorgeous.

Naomi was taller than her two younger twin sisters, she had a tanner complexion, and instead of shocking white blond hair, she was a pale moonlight silver. Her eyes were yellow and glowed slightly, just like a cat. Naomi had full lips that hid her half inch canines, that when she smiled could be seen. Her body moved differently as well, like a cat, graceful and deadly. Her father was a feral and so Naomi picked up those genes along with some of her mother's psychic abilities.

They started walking down the streets together.

"He came to me… Stryker." Her voice let out in a sigh. Terra nodded, she expected as much. Her whole family was of great interest to Stryker and his line of work. She frowned; she knew that Naomi was probably greatly tempted to join him. She looked over at her older sister's dog tags that gleamed in the afternoon light. They clanged slightly.

Naomi caught her looking.

"yes, your right… I so wanted to say yes… I still do. I can't help but love to chase… to be powerful… I suppose it's a flaw." She said that as she flexed her deadly fingers, her nails growing slightly deadlier, if even possible. They kept walking a few more feet in silence, walking into a furniture store.

They looked around, but their eyes were dead. Terra already knew that Naomi would go with them, and she didn't blame her. She knew that Naomi loved her and her sister, and when it got too bad she would stop, or they would be there… as they have always been. Shopping for furniture went by quickly. She bought what she thought looked good and Naomi helped her carry it.

As they headed back to the apartment to put their things she could something was wrong in the alley. Naomi bristled and her nails grew a few more inches of death. Her pupils became nonexistent so all you could see was bright yellow.

Her nose flared as her muscles flexed. A deadly growled erupted from her throat, almost startling Terra. Naomi put her things now and lowered herself to the ground in a graceful cat like manner. She turned her body towards the other side of the alley. It became eerily quiet.

Then they heard footsteps, Naomi before Terra. From around the alley out walked Victor Creed, clad in a long trench coat and army boots. They could hear his tags swaying and clinging to together. His lips pulled back over his teeth in a grimace, exposing his canines. Naomi did the same. Her teeth were longer now.

His eyebrow rose. "Impressive." He said in a cocky attitude as his nails flexed and grew. Naomi matched him. Terra read his thoughts, they were filled with bloodlust, but she picked up that he was here for her, for Naomi. They already started hunting down mutants again.

They flung at each other at the same time, but Naomi's momentum made Victor fall flat on his back. She grinned as she ran her long metallic nails down his form. He shivered.

"Now, now, shouldn't we play nice on the first date?" he said mocking her as he tried to fling her off. he was surprised to find that she was a lot more powerful then he originally thought. She laughed huskily into his ear.

"a cat comes when a cat pleases." She said over him in a purr of delight. He caught sight of her dog tags. She was becoming more and more interesting to him the longer he fought with her. He chuckled darkly as he flung her off, she landed on her feet gracefully, looking as though nothing was wrong. She stood there watching him, hand on her hip. She smirked.

"Terra, I can handle myself from here, you should run off now…" _I Love you_. She whispered into her mind as they did some side kick sweep thing and brought Victor to the ground. Terra understood, she picked up her things with her telekinesis and left. Looking back only once to see her sister having the time of her life.

Naomi was glad she left; she didn't want her to see how much she loved this. Her mind slammed back to reality as Victor slashed her torso and chest, exposing her rather toned stomach and lacy bra she forgot she was wearing. He purred at the sight of her. She would have blushed if her mind was working a slightly bit more human at that moment, but it wasn't. She leapt forward, quickly, so inhumanly quickly it was as if time practically stopped. She pushed forward, right next to Victor's broad muscular chest. She pressed herself against him and grinned. She shocked him so much as she slammed her full lips into his and started to kiss him.

This kiss was amazing, like nothing he has ever felt before. His mind reeled, thoughts and images vanished. It was like a rainbow of colors and relaxing feelings took over his sensed. He couldn't concentrate he couldn't function. All he could think about was her lips on his, her breasts pressed hard against his chest, her slim body so close to his.

He wrapped his clawed hands around her rather small frame and shoved her closer, deepening the kiss. The sensations became over whelming. He started to see things that he felt weren't happening. She was messing with his mind bad. The kiss and touching went on a little longer until he finally got the will power to stop, he didn't know where that will power came from but he was glad.

The sensations stopped and he stood there, head reeling as reality set in. he was standing there alone. No one was there. He sniffed the air and caught her sent again. He shook his head from any symptoms that might have lingered. What the hell was THAT? He set off running after her at full speed, in full animalistic form.

She found her in the back of the park, where swamps and marshes started. She smirked as she beckoned him with his finger to come. A part of him stiffened as he followed the feral beauty. Her silver hair glistening in the sun. She was swallowed up by the trees of the forest. He rushed after her; he liked the chase and fight she was putting up.

He found her sitting on a log in her lacy black bra, dog tags resting between her bulging breasts, and her army pants and boots. She was practically his perfect woman. She laughed as though she heard his thoughts. Her laugh caught him off guard, it was a bell like laugh that soothed. It was sexy at the same time. His animal instincts took over, and he could feel hers were as well.

He stepped forward. He could feel her bristle and become tense, ready to flee again. He grinned like a maniac. She jumped up and landed in a cat like position. Her knees bent, leaning forward, her nails gripping the tree trunk she was sitting on. Her long hair falling forward. She was perfect, his breath caught. She laughed again.

"Are here to take me, Mr. Creed?" she said in a mocking sexy husky voice. He stiffened more as he looked at her pouty face, and soft lips. He chuckled, how he wanted her to scream his name. This time Naomi blushed. Throughout their fun game of cat and mouse, she felt his emotions and urges. They were driving her crazy as well. She could feel how bad he wanted her.

She slowly and gracefully stepped down. The put her hands out as though he was going to cuff her, her nails retracting only slightly.

"Stryker wants me… aren't you here to bag and tag 'em?" she was teasing him and he couldn't take it any longer. His mission was to simply bring back the mutant Naomi Williams, safely and not hurt… but he couldn't help himself when she could handle herself with him, and she teased him with the kiss…how could he not want more.

Before Naomi knew what hit her, Victor was kissing her passionately and animalisticly. He had her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands; her legs were twined around his torso, a certain hard part of him rubbed against her, making her almost lose to her instincts. His other free hand trailed her body, as though he would never see it again.

He was surprised when she kissed back. The feelings that came with the first kiss were surfacing, but he twisted her wrists in his grip, making her arch her back, pressing her breasts into his chest again. He moaned with pleasure at that. He reveled in her taste. It was like nothing he's tasted before. He ran his nails down her back, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips and he swallowed it up with a kiss. Her eyes fluttered back into her skull from ecstasy.

Victor pressed his body into her further. She wrapped her legs around him tighter. He moved his free hand to her chest and felt her massive breasts. She almost screamed in pleasure. He smirked exposing her canines.

She was a lot of fun… he could feel her purring under him. He couldn't handle it any longer, he had to have her or he would go mad. His hands trailed back to her camo pants. He started ripping them down. He felt her shiver then her purring turning into growling. It caught him off guard as she kneed him in the rather hard genitals.

He doubled over in pain considering they were extra sensitive. He could barely hear her laughter as blood rushed through his ears. He started seeing red as he looked up. A glare that could almost cause death. She just smirked like she won.

She sauntered away, acting as though he was no threat. He growled out a roar and she tilted her head sweetly to the side and raised a brow. Her yellow eyes caught him off his guard and before he could react he was passed out, his vision swirled with darkness as it consumed him. The last thing he saw was the perfect form of Naomi walking towards him smiling.

Terra reached the apartment shortly after running into Victor. Confusion consumed her as he laid her things down and sat down on the floor, her head in her hands. She shook her head with disbelief. She hadn't seen Naomi since the Civil War; they stayed in touch, but not really. They always had each other backs but they truly never needed the support.

Naomi was completely separate from her and Tessa. Tessa was a highly flying enigmatic electric fire ball, she herself was a little more mellow with some feisty mixed in… but Naomi was worse… her animal instincts made her mind a little different. She craved the hunt, needed the feeling of fear from her prey coursing through her veins.

But she was a walking contradiction, with the empathy she inherited from her mother. It messed with Naomi's animalistic instincts making her feel the emotions of those around her, especially of those in whom she hunted. It tore her apart most days of her life… especially in the wars. Her mind snapped back when she noticed Remy standing in front of her, and her cheeks wet.

She had been crying. He knelt down in front of her placing his hand on her knee and rubbing gently.

"Oh, cheri, I knew you wouldn't hold up for much longer…" his Cajun voice trailed as she lunged forward, crashing her body into his, her body wracked with sobs. She pulled him close and tightly, gripping at him as if he was the last bit of hope she had left, and in reality, he was.

He squeezed her tight against him. In the very short amount of time that they met, he had grown quite fond of her… his large hand rested on the back of her head… her body formed to his; she was week, physically and emotionally. He picked her up gently and brought her to his bed.

They fell asleep next to each other again that night… as they would every night.

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victor creed's head ached as it lolled to the side. His eyes opened weakly. It felt like he was hit upside the head with a giant tree trunk. Lights hit his eyes and he slammed them shut and moaned. He heard laughing in the background.

It was a Female's.

He felt her small hands on him. Pulling him to sit upright. His head ached as he opened his eyes again, the harsh light now gone. He could smell her, and it was delicious. He shuddered slightly as the memories from whenever he was awake flooded back.

Naomi Williams. Class 5 feral, with a powerful healing factor and psychic abilities. He found her file in the remnants of Stryker's 3 mile island, attached to Terra's file. He found Terra's twin's file but it was of no interest once he saw her's.

She had a long history of being in the Wars. She outdated them, he and Logan, and that in itself was impressive.

She had problems at times with controlling herself because of her empathy which at times made her feel human. He shuddered at the thought of feeling someone you were killings emotions. Yeah you could smell it, but actually feeling what they felt… she was one sick cat.

He read on in her files that she resembled more of a panther or a larger cat, sort of like himself, which was why he was drawn to her. She lost control like he did… she obviously believed herself to be made to kill like he did. He didn't know why, but he needed her.

He needed her to prove to himself that he was more than the animal inside, and he wanted her to prove it to him.

His eyes finally focused on her perfect face. Her beautiful full lips, her fangs weren't sticking out, which he thought was cute. Her long black lashes caused shadows down her cheeks. Her yellow eyes glowed, as he shuddered at how animal they seemed. He could feel her sharply nailed hands against his shoulders. She smiled as she felt him come to.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he said through clenched teeth. He was barely conscious. She giggled. Her hand stroked his cheek in a soothing way. He sighed with pleasure.

"I just knocked you out… using some psychic abilities, sir." She came more into focus. He realized that she was letting loose on her grip of him, mentally. The room came into focus. It was a small quaint room that was completely destroyed. It had a musty animal smell, as though the outside was brought in. the furniture was destroyed, shredded, he could smell faint traces of blood. He was sitting on a soft bed, the only piece of furniture that wasn't completely destroyed… it smelled faintly of sex. He wanted to raise a brow, but couldn't' bring himself to do it. He heard her laugh huskily at him.

She was now completely in focus. The room was lit by the faint light of outside, seeping in through the blinds… that were busted and ruined. This place looked like an animal ripped through it. He looked at her, she was wearing different clothing, but her dog tags were still there, dangling around her neck.

She wore a lose form fitting white dress, her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail out of her face, only a few strands of bangs hung in her face. Her bright eyes stuck out the most. She was leaning over him, looking at him, giving him perfect view of her perfect cleavage. She smiled with delight at him, like he was the cutest kitten in the world. He smirked back at her. He shifted under her close watch.

She backed away as he fully came to.

"So you have been looking for me?" she put her hands on her hips, her nails digging into her thin dress. She tapped them lightly on her hips. He looked at her form, and she was beautiful… he wanted her again as a part of him stiffened at her. She rolled her eyes. She took a step forward.

"You were looking for me?" her voice came out more stern and serious. He needed to answer soon, but she got his tongue. He nodded cockily. She sighed. She looked confused.

"Why?" her voice slightly hitched, but it never wavered. He shrugged as he looked her in her eerie yellow cat like eyes. She growled out, and it shook the small room, her canines exposed, she looked so feral and deadly. To him, she was perfect for him. She shook her head, but the eye contact never ended.

"You're wrong." She purred out. He raised a brow.

"How can you say I am … perrrrrfect for you?" She purred the 'r' in perfect, which sent chills down his spine. He shook his head and looked down as he stood up.

"I never sai-," she interrupted him, "you thought it!" she blurted out. Shock was written all over his face.

"I can feel your thoughts… I can't read them like my sisters… you wanted me because you feel you are like me. Just from reading my file, you think I'm perfect. Compared to me, Victor, you're an angel." Her voice was hollow, her eyes far off, not as alert as they normally are. He figured she was remembering something from her past. She snapped back and growled, he matched it. She seemed not to care as she turned around effortlessly started walking away from him. He started following her.

Her hair was like metal cords in the sun. Her eyes glowed brighter. He looked around and noticed they were fairly far from civilization. She held her hand up and she let the wind lick through her fingers and hair, she closed her eyes.

"Peaceful? Isn't it?" she said without opening her eyes. He nodded as he looked at her.

"This isn't what you want… but it's what I need. For so many years I have… destroyed, and hunted, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot escape my instincts… or the feelings of the human's I have killed, forever a part of me…" her voice trailed, sounding pained. He walked forwards, he wanted to comfort her.

"That's the difference between you and i. we may not have consciouses, but I have this power to feel the emotions and pain of the people and mutants that I have hunted… and you may think that that would stop me… but it never did. I was trying to be a rebel to what I was." She sounded so pained and torn apart, he just wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know how. And that made him so mad.

He laid a clawed hand on her small dainty shoulder. She was going to shrug it off, but she didn't. instead, she moved closer into him.

_I don't know why he wants me… why he hunted me… but if he thinks that we are perfect for each other… how wrong he actually is, to killers together as lovers doesn't make any sense… but I suppose to panthers must be lovers to survive…_

He looked intently at her, he had nowhere else to go, ever since Stryker got picked up by the military and was being questioned for the death of a major general, Logan was gone, he couldn't find him anywhere, and he doubted that he would want to see him.

At that point in time, Victor Creed realized he was alone in the world. He fell to his knees in front of her and looked up into her feline face.

"I don't have anyone else…." He looked at her, his eyes screaming at her for her to understand. Her empathy picked up his emotions, screaming at her. She could feel that he needed her, he wanted her, he felt so alone… he felt guilty for being what he was, and it tore him apart as it did for her as well. He groveled at her feet. He gripped her legs.

She pushed him away… a part of her screaming not to do it, her human instincts, but the animal in her wanted and needed the chase… she wanted to run and have him chase after… and as she pushed him away she wanted him to understand this… she needed him to understand that she was animal like him, and so they have similar needs.

Shock registered on his face as a strong small hand pushed his chest away from her. She growled, but it wasn't harsh, it was a bit playful. He looked into her eyes, and he saw a spark. He sniffed the air, his animal instincts registering what she was doing…

She lowered herself to the ground in a crouch like prowl and kept her yellow cat like eyes on him. He started to get up slowly, muscles stretching, ready to explode after any moment. It was a fun game that they both needed to play. The air stopped, noises and sounds of nature could no longer be heard, all except her and his breathing, with came out slow and ragged. Adrenaline surged through their veins.

Then time stopped completely. Then her muscles moved in slow motion then quickly sped up as she took off running at inhuman animalistic speed. He reacted like a gun, his triggered was pulled and he shot off like a bullet after her. Her scent powerfully burning is nose. He didn't know anything about her, but the fact that she wanted to do this, this chase, meant she understood him better then he thought.

He ran after her, as though he was chasing his hope, his humanity, and his love.

Terra rolled over as she started to wake up onto Remy's chest. It slowly rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing. She leaned her head onto his chest, too tired to pick herself up off of him. He started to fall back to sleep, when she heard him moan and shift slightly.

Remy's hand moved up to Terra's exposed back, his fingers gently trailed her skin. Terra's eyes snapped open. She could feel that Remy was still asleep, she sighed in relief. She adjusted her make shift pajamas that she wore, which was a plane tank top that exposed her back and a pair of boxers then Remy barrowed her.

Under his touch she started to melt. It felt good to have her back soothingly rubbed. Her lids became heavy as she drifted back to sleep.

Remy awoke shortly after, barley awake, but starting to wake up. He felt a weight on him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw shocking white hair splayed all over his bare chest. Terra was laying on him. He shifted slightly uncomfortably. She was still asleep thank god.

He found that his hands were lying on her bare back. She had incredibly smooth skin. He touched it and ran a hand down her spine. He felt her shudder under him. He chuckled deeply. He could tell she was slightly awake.

He moved his hands to her sides, trialing his fingers across her smooth skin. When his fingers were at her hips, he started to tickle her.

She started screaming and laughing hysterically, in the cutest manner. She tried to stop him and grab his hands but it never worked. She then tackled him onto the bed, lying on his hands, preventing him from tickling her stomach. She glared unthreateningly at him. He laughed loud at her; she was so gorgeous in the mornings, effortlessly sexy.

She got up quickly and looked down at him, moving her blonde white hair out of her face.

_You shouldn't tickle people when they are sleeping, sir._ She said to him in his mind mockingly. He laughed at her, getting used to her speaking into his mind was hard, but he got better every time she did it.

_Well, then perhaps you shouldn't sleep on me, Cheri._ He said mocking her back, her face turned slightly pink, he laughed at her.

"But don't worry, if I could wake up to that every morning, I would be the happiest man alive." He said, meaning every word, with a large grin. Her face became so red, her soft brown eyes widened slightly. She stood up, he could almost feel how shy and embarrassed she became. Then she turned and ran from the room, he tried projecting his thoughts, to say he was sorry. But he wasn't.

She ran from the room. He made her feel so light, so meaningful, so beautiful and perfect. She could see herself in his eyes, and it was an empowering feeling. From the moment when they first met, he adored her.

And they have only known each other for about a week now. It scared her the way he was starting to express his adoration for her. She ran out onto the balcony of the apartment and slid down the railing. She needed air.

She kept running until she was out on the sidewalks, he feet padding the hot cement. People stared but she didn't care, her mind was far from being in the present.

A vision wrapped itself around her, the future showed itself to her. The world around her blackened, and she was projected somewhere else.

She saw him, Remy, holding her hand. As though they did it every day, as though if he didn't do it he would get lost. She could feel his love for her radiating like a powerful heater. Then she saw herself, holding his hand back. Protectively.

To her he was her everything. She could feel herself drifting to Logan often, but it was Remy that stayed, it was Remy in whom she was meant to be with. He kissed her gently on the base of her neck, to show the world how affectionate and in love they were, although the hand holding said that already. She looked down her images hand, and she saw a ring.

Her breath caught in her throat. She started losing herself in the image, she could push forward and see what would happen next, but she didn't. She pushed herself away from the images.

She stood there in the street. Clad in a pair of boxers and a translucent white tank top. Her white blonde hair whipping in the humid New Orleans breeze. She couldn't return now, now that she has seen that… she her figure with and engagement ring on it.

She sub consciously looked down at her left hand, looking at the bare ring finger. Terra and her sister Tessa, along with Naomi, have a powerful healing factor, just like Victor and Logan that has kept them from aging. They have lived longer than Victor and Logan. They have had many friends, new and old, watched them die, and have to start all over again…

Tessa and she had a sick joke of calling themselves eternally youthful. Like vampires. She laughed out loud at that. People on the street occasionally looking at her and her far off behavior.

She wandered for hours, through the jungle of hot streets. She reached her mind out and found Remy's. He was looking for her. He was slightly worried about her, he thought he pressed to far, for only knowing her a week or so. She giggled at this… she remembered when they came to her, and asked her to be a part of the team.

Tessa and her were laying in a small house in the middle of nowhere. The Kansas heat was murder to their white skin. They sat naked in the house flushed. The fans were on and the radio blared the newest hits. Their sister, Naomi, was off at the war at the time, pulling it off as a man. Naomi always said it was her nature to fight, to hunt, and to kill.

That's when she felt him. His presence, along with many others on a helicopter. The wind from the machine blew in through their open windows. Tessa sat up. Her green eyes glowing a slight bit brighter. She looked over to Tessa, alarm on her delicate face. Terra's eyes glowed as she searched their minds for what they wanted.

Tessa picked up on that as she grabbed the nearest clothes and flung them to her and put them on herself. They worked quickly and silently. They looked outside of their door flapping in the unnatural wind. 3 men were walking towards their home.

The dresses they wore flapped annoyingly. Terra wrapped them in a shield of psychic energy to keep them safe from the wind. They walked outside to the meet the men who were so interested in her. They stopped walking when they were 15 feet away from them. A good distance to see their faces and hear their thoughts. Terra and Tessa could feel their reactions to them as they took in their shockingly beautiful appearances.

Terra and Tessa were twins, but every twin is a bit different. Terra was gorgeous beyond belief as well as Tessa. But Tessa held a little bit different air around her. She was a little more careless, lost control of her emotions and abilities much more often, making her a slight bit more dangerous. Terra's eyes were a light soft brown, but Tessa's were a shocking bright green.

Tessa glared, her bright green eyes boring into the man's, who wore military attire. He had a cocky smile, as though he could offer them the world and they would accept it blindly. Tessa laughed slightly. The engine of the helicopter idled. The blades of the machine slowed.

"Hello, Terra and Tessa Porter." He looked to them when he addressed their names, getting it right of which sister was which. Their eyebrows rose at the same time. Tessa crossed her hands over her chest. Terra could tell she was starting to get defensive; she hated it when the military knew who they were.

"My name is Colonel William Stryker. And I have a proposition for you-"

"No, we don't any part of what you are trying to sell." Interrupted Tessa's haughty voice. Her body started to spark. The air became stiff; it was slightly hard to breathe in as the air became charged with electricity. Terra walked up and put a hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"Stop, listen to them, we don't want anything bad to happen…" Terra whispered into Tessa's ear. She sighed, but never wavered on her control over the electricity. Stryker shifted in his suit.

_I don't like him, Terra._

_I know… but his offer is different. We have never been searched out before._

_So? I would think that was a good thing… he knows things about us I can tell…._

_You're right. He wants to offer a position on his new military team. He also knows that you and I can read his mind._

_How the hell does he know these things?!_

_Calm down Tessa, you are losing your control. _The electricity coming off of Tessa's body was slightly glowing and snapping out, but only to come a few feet away from Stryker and his men, then retreat back into her body, like a bad dog.

_They are making me nervous, I can't help it._

_Well try, please. _

_You are thinking about it aren't you!? Yes you are! Why would you want to go with them!? _

_Hush…_

Before she could respond, Stryker interrupted their conversation.

"I have to come to offer you a great deal-"

"We know sir." Came Terra's hollow voice. He smirked and nodded.

"Of course. Have you thought of it then?"His cocky demeanor was pissing of Tessa. She glared and slightly growled. He raised an eyebrow; his patience for Tessa became short. He turned his attention to Terra, waiting.

_I'm doing it… if you don't want to that's alright by me. _Her voice was soft and comforting, but Tessa only felt rage, abandonment, even though she knew not to feel that. Her eyes glowed brightly, like a lightning storm in her eyes. She turned to look at Terra. Her body started to glow as she started to lose control of her emotions and abilities. The sky above them darkened.

It lit up with massive explosions of thunder and lighting, resounding very closely to their position. The sisters felt Stryker and his men become uneasy. Strands of lightning came down from the sky and connected with Tessa's already glowing skin.

Terra's eyes started to glow as well. She put a shield around the men. Terra could hear her sister screaming at her. In her head, out loud, with her actions. They have always been together, and to take them apart was something she didn't want, but she knew that if she went with this man, she would be a weapon, and the desire to not be a weapon overcame her desire to remain with her sister.

They were old enough to be able to survive on their own. They have been alive for a century and a few decades, but always together. Tessa took in a gulp of air, the surrounding skies started to calm down. The sky gentled and the rolling thunder calmed down. Her eyes stopped glowing as the essence of the storm lingered.

Stryker and his men looked upon Tessa with aw. Traces of fear could be felt and heard as well. Terra stayed calm, trying to calm her sister, but it didn't work to well. She was calming herself, which was the best way. Stryker stammered.

"Y-you would be a great-t asset to our team… Are you sure you wouldn't want to join?" his confidence and cocky demeanor betraying him. Tessa walked up to Stryker, glaring him in the eyes, he looked down and away, trying to escape her intimidating green eyes.

"I am sure, but you hurt her, or do anything to her, I will come for you… And no matter what you think you can do… well that's just false hope… but I will let you believe it." She turned her head and walked to Terra.

_We Will always be together… through our minds. And our hearts. _Terra and Tessa touched each other's hearts. Their eyes welding with their eerie golden tears. They exchanged a quick hug and a chaste kiss on each other's cheeks, and then in a flurry of crackling light, Tessa was gone.

_I miss you already. _Came Tessa's soft voice, Terra smiled as she turned her attention back to Stryker, who was smiling wickedly at her. She rolled her eyes, but went with him anyways. And after that the rest is history.

Her head snapped back to the hot simmering heat of New Orleans, and all Terra could hear was screaming. A raging storm tormented her brain. Everyone's voice within the entire town surged through her neurons. Buildings around her crumbled to the ground and swam around her body, like she was the heart of the tornado.

She could hardly feel herself. Her existence was melded in with the others she felt inside her head. Her mind felt it was going to explode. Her voice echoed the screams inside her heart and mind. She needed help, but no one was there to help her, and she didn't want to hurt anyone to get involved that could get hurt.

Through her glowing eyes she saw people running around her, screaming, crying. It was chaos that she didn't mean to create, but couldn't stop. She hadn't lost control of her powers, not since she was a child, but she didn't have time to think about that. She searched her sister's minds' for help. She knew that Tessa would be the one to come quickest because she could teleport at the speed of light.

Her mind was exploding. The electricity in her fighting to be unbound by her strict control. _Her _voice echoed inside her head. Screaming for her help. She could hear the humans' voices around her crowding for her attention. But she could hear her voice, Terra needed her.

She jumped up out of her warm bed, pushing aside two men that she had been with the night before, she had problems, and she wouldn't deny it. She didn't have time to get dressed, she quickly grabbed a pair of cowboy boots that she wore the night before and disappeared in a bright flash of light that sizzled and cracked in her wake.

She ended up near Terra. Who was floating high above the street that was being torn apart by her telekinesis. Tessa's hair was being whipped around. Tessa tried to enter Terra's mind, but was slammed out with force.

_What the hell is going on?!!! _She tried to reach her sister, but it fell on her shields, unheard by everyone. She picked up on the confused emotions and panicked energies swarming around. People screamed and ran, it was pure chaos, and Tessa couldn't tell what the cause to it was.

She didn't know what could have made her sister lose such control.

She started calling up the energy inside her, breaking the walls around it, to let it flow freely. The skies darkened happily as they welcomed her lighting and thunder.

Tessa started slowly walking towards her sister slowly, her white slip flapping in the wind like a white flag. Every step she took, thunder erupted loudly beneath her feet, causing creators. The earth rumbled with the protest of the thunder, it deafened the humans screams and thoughts.

Naomi sat up straight, her empathy raging. It was her sister, Terra. She was confused, she was in pain. She wasn't feeling her emotions alone. She was feeling the emotions of others. Naomi's head was pulsing. Everything was vague as she sat up and walked, mechanically.

The men that lay sleeping in her room stayed quiet as she walked over their still forms. Her animal instincts kicked in as her eyes became more cat like, her nails grew longer, and her movements became more gracefully and cat like.

As soon as she hit the door she bounded out, her nose picking up on Terra's scent, along with… Tessa's. Her eyes widened as she pushed her muscles to work harder, pushing them almost to the limits to make it to Terra and Tessa.

She was only a few miles; she would make it within a few minutes.

He ran his figures through his chestnut hair. Something was wrong, and he didn't know how he knew it. He became panicked, he started running.

His fingers itched for his cards. Remy gripped his staff. His mind swam with worry over her.

He didn't know what he did wrong or what happened. And he didn't like this feeling of insecurity. He didn't think the son of the Thieves Guild could even feel such things.

He ran faster, not caring what others on the street saw.

He ran a few blocks in a nonsense direction, until he saw screaming people and running away from something. He looked up and saw cars, buildings, bikes, anything that was in the street and tied down and not tied to something was flying in circles.

It wasn't flying in a wind. This was odd. Remy ran to it. Fighting the crowd. Remy looked over at something that caught his eye.

He saw a young beautiful young woman with long silver hair, and a feline like body running against the crowd as well. Their eyes locked as he saw her yellow cat like eyes. She turned her head towards the flying objects, pushing people out of her way with much ease.

Remy's grip on his deck tightened and his fingers glowed a slight red, his eyes matching his fingers.

Then an explosion of crackling light, bright enough to darken the sky further caught everyone's attention. The screaming started again shortly after. People rushed harder and faster to get away.

Remy shouldered people away, until it became clearer. His mouth dropped as he looked up at the scene in front of his eyes.

It looked like half the city was flying dangerously around Terra, her eyes glowing extremely brightly. Her hands held out like she was a martyr. Then to her left on the ground was a girl glowing brightly, lighting and thunder echoing of her body. She looked similar to Terra.

Then a flash of silver rushed past him. It was the feline feral girl.

She ran and jumped off and upraised part of the cement flying onto a flying piece of cement around Terra. The girl with the lightning bright skin flew up, her light reaching out to cover the cat girl, blocking pieces of debris from hitting the cat girl. Terra's screamed pierced everything around them. It was all they could hear.

Remy's heart jumped for her, and he ran for it. He ran towards her, smashing things out of his way with his cards and staff.

Her head was screaming. Her world she could no longer see.

Images of Logan's past haunted her waking mind. She felt as though she was trapped in the twilight zone. Repeating his memories in her head. She could vaguely know and see and feel what was happening around her. She called to Tessa and Naomi, but she didn't know if they were there or not, she couldn't feel them. She could only feel him…

… Logan.

She was in his memories… The fear and pain he felt when he killed his father. The betrayal Stryker and his brother. The compassion he felt for her.

All those years of war was weighing on her conscious. Anger seared through hr veins.

_WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL YOUR DAMN GUILT! FOR EVERYONE YOU EVER KILLED, THEIR PAINT, THE SCREAMS OF THEIR VOICES ECHO INSIDE MY MIND THROUGH YOUR DAMN MEMORIES! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!! _

_I CAN'T TO SEE THESE MEMORIES! FOR AS LONG AS I HAVE LIVED… IT'S TOO MUCH!!!! _She screamed. It was so powerful it awakened her to what was going on around her.

She felt Him, her sisters… she felt the fears of the people running away from her.

They were trying to save her from herself.

She smiled sadly at them. She has lived long enough, this power was bound to consume her sometime.

Naomi was so close she could touch her pale skin. Terra was screaming inside, the man's emotions running through her mind.

Then she pulled herself out of it what her scream… that scream was the scariest thing she had ever heard in her life.

And not because of the mere force behind it… the emotions that fueled that scream panicked her.

Terra was giving up. The hopelessness was the scariest thing ever. The blank look in her eyes when she finally realized her surroundings. The sad smile she gave that said goodbye. The dead look in her eyes fueled her rage, triggering her animal side more.

Naomi let out a feral roar. Echoing off the debris. She lunched forward, wrapping Terra's mind with calming emotions. The out of nowhere, the man from before, fighting the crowd with her shot out of nowhere, his hands glowing with a deck of cards. Shooting away the floating trash.

He reached out for her. She turned her head to him and then a flash of something went off in her eyes. She softened, the tornado of swirling debris slowed. She reached out her hand and said something, inaudible by everyone but Naomi.

"Remy…." Then she blacked out, everything falling to the ground. Remy lunged forward and grabbed her softly into his arms.

Naomi… she was trying to make her feel safe and ok… put she didn't know what it was like to hold back this power. This power that threatened to consume her, and everything around her.

Terra was using power to hold back her power, as best as she could, Tessa was helping as well, finally able to reach inside her mind; she was using herself as an outlet for Terra's powers.

Naomi… she knew she was giving up. And she couldn't save her and that killed her.

But then a thought crossed her mind.

A vague far off memory.

Remy's warm hand holding her's, gently caressing it with a lover's touch. His fingers running over a stone of eternal love. Eyes burning with passion.

Her eyes came to, the spark; the desire to live came back… Him. He was there, right in front of her. Her, Tessa and Naomi.

Tessa, her other half…

How could she have thought to give up...? She wasn't supposed to give up.

She couldn't, wasn't allowed, to be so selfish.

She fell into his soft inviting arms, hoping like hell that they would all be there when she woke up.

End of Chapter…. I don't know what to write next... damn it, I am Gumby damnit!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They started down at her still form. Tessa slumped into the bed carefully; she could feel her sister's mind coming into consciousness.

Morning sleepy head, remember anything? Terra groaned as she opened her eyes to her almost mirror image, Tessa. She smiled slightly.

How have you been…? It's been a while. Tessa nodded.

I know… I know… her voice trailed as their eyes weld at the same time. The others in the room picked up on a private conversation was taking place. Naomi was indifferent of it, she was born separate from them, born a few years before them, ran away when she was 9.

Leaving the twins to be by themselves with their mother. And their bond became powerful strong, not only because they are twins, and girls, but because they are also psychics.

How are you feeling after that? Tessa's face crinkled. She rubbed Terra's pale white blonde hair out of her face.

I haven't lost control since… her voice trailed and memories surfaced in her mind, Tessa' saw them too and winced. Blocking them out for her sister.

Don't think of that now… what brought you back to us, to me?

It was a vision… Her cheeks glowed slightly pink. Tessa raised a brow. She looked over at Remy who was watching intently, Terra picked up on Tessa's suggestive thoughts along with Tessa picking up the vision that Terra saw.

They busted out in twin laughter.

Remy smiled at them as well. His worried expression was removed from his face. His eyes softened as they rested on Terra's face. She looked like a mess. Eyes bloodshot. Hair a wild mess, purple bags under her eyes. But to him, she was still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Tessa turned her head to look at him, a playful glare on her features. He laughed and shrugged. She must have heard what he was thinking about.

Yeah, and so did Terra… Hahahahahha. Terra hit playfully at Tessa. She put her hands up in surrender, laughing out loud.

Then a silence consumed the room. It became awkward. Tessa got up and walked over to look out the window with Naomi.

For a while they sat there like that, than Terra got up.

"You need to take them from me." She said bluntly, and very seriously, making the tension slightly worse. Tessa, knowing exactly what she was talking about flung around, her hair spinning around her in a halo. An intense glare upon he rougher features.

"Fuck. No." She shook her head slightly at Terra as she crossed her hands, a look of determination set into her face. Naomi turned to look at her. A brow rose.

"Tessa, please, my psyche can't handle it… yours can. I know." Her voice softened, pleading. Tessa kept shaking her head no. her brows furrowed into a glare.

"I don't want them, I could feel them inside you, and his emotions aren't meant for anyone to handle but him. Give them back." She said bluntly, lost. Terra laughed a hollow chortle.

"It's not that simple." Tessa became madder, tapping her foot, she wanted verbal communication.

"Tell me, why you had to do it... can you be selfish once?" Tessa sounded distressed. Her green eyes flashing. Terra shook her head slowly. A sad smile on her lips.

"Whatever you do you can do, because it is what you are meant to do… but when you can see the future, futures that aren't mean to be, others that aren't, others that could be…. Your ability to do things that you want, it gets taken away from you… because if you mess up, it's not just your future you're messing up… I could mess up everything if I made the wrong selfish decision." And I already have… I made a very selfish decision… in wanting him to remember…

Tessa started to sob. Her sister's emotions flooding into her. Naomi felt them to, she became annoyed at the same time, not wanting to feel these human emotions, but not pushing them away because they are her sisters.

They both walked over to her and enveloped her into a hug. Naomi cuddled into her like a cat, trying to comfort her. Terra laughed.

Tessa patted her back, trying to soothe.

I'm sorry, I never realized…

Terra was shushing Tessa out loud. She was hugging her back and rubbing her back too.

But as much as I am sorry, I won't do it, I won't retain that man's memories for you. Terra shrugged.

I'll make you… with these memories; I am going to lose my mind… I have never taken someone's memories before, and with all my psychic powers… well it just doesn't help to have another psyche practically jumping around my brain.

So you want me to go through it… I may have psychic abilities as well, but I don't think I could protect those memories from my mind… Tessa stood up abruptly.

"I'm going, we'll talk about this later… I have to think about it…" Her eyes scanned her sisters' and then Remy's.

Take care of her… Tessa whispered into his mind, he sat up straight and smirked.

"Of course, homme, it would be my pleasure." He laid on the charm as he slightly bowed forward. Tessa smiled slightly then disappeared in a snap of white charged light, igniting the room.

Naomi, Terra, and Remy sat in the room. Naomi was becoming restless, she needed to run. She was glad her sister was alright, for now, but she needed to go.

Terra looked up at her and grabbed her hand, she drug Naomi's face away from the window.

"Go, if you need to, I am fine." Her eyes shifted from hers to Remy's.

"He's fine to leave me with; Logan put him in charge of me… I promise I will be fine." She sighed deeply, "Once I get everything figured out…" Naomi nodded, her wild silver hair shook, bouncing of light in the room. Her yellow eyes softened as she bent down and kissed her sister. She patted her head goodbye as she jumped out the window.

She ran out, far away. Her body sighed with relief as it ran, the wind against her face, sifting through her hair. She looked down at her clothes, realizing she was wearing her bra and underwear from the night before.

It took her a few short minutes to get back to the hotel that she crashed at. The men that were in it when she was there were gone already. She sighed as she sat down.

The room smelt of sex and alcohol. Her mind was a blur as to what happened the night before. She found a pair of ripped jeans and white tank top.

She leaned her head back on the board of the bed. She closed her yellow eyes. A light breeze brought in some smells of the city. The light from the room came from the sun and window.

It darkened, and a familiar scent filled her nose. She snapped her eyes open.

Tessa's charged electric portal snapped her into a dark alley. Hidden behind dumpy pizza places, and right next to the red light district. She shuddered and slumped against the grime covered walls, uncaring of its sanitary levels.

Her head swam. She was confused, and indecision clouded her thoughts.

She understood why her sister had so many problems with this man's memories. For one he was a feral, for two she had memories from before WWI floating around in her head, not to mention they had also lived for a very long time….

She didn't want to do it, everything in her head screamed for her not to, but if she knew her sister, as she did, Terra would win.

Tessa sighed. Frustrations turning her face into a cute pout. Her green eyes were glowing, casting light on the debris of old pizza boxes and garbage from the Stone Age lying behind the dumpster.

She closed her eyes tight and laid her face in her hands. Her mind was an electric storm of crackling thunder. For the life of her she couldn't concentrate. She just needed to move. She stood up abruptly and started walking out of the alley, as she neared the entrance a group of men, in their mid 20's walked by. They noticed her and made whooping noises and grotesque gestures.

They started walking into the small alley. There were about 5 of them, all fairly big. She rolled her eyes, just what she needed. One of the men started laughing at a sick joke another said. Tessa started laughing sardonically as well, as though it was funny.

She was giving them some attitude.

"Ahhh, so you're cocky are ya?" a sick smiled played on the man's features. She rolled her eyes again, not really wanting to waste time on such low lives.

"Don't you normally do this at night? This whole rape thing?" she leaned on one hip and waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. They laughed as though it was the funniest joke.

"Honey, we take it were we can get it…" they started moving closer, making obscene gestures, trying to psyche her out, too bad it didn't work. She claimed her ground and glared them down.

"Hey, Lou, I don't think this one's scared?" a man in a ball cap said in a jersey accent. The Lou person nodded.

"Looks like we'll just have to show her huh?" they roared with laughter. Tessa crossed her arms in anger. She was starting to get pissed off and so time to end their sick little game. The air started to feel damp and heavy, sticky as she sucked up the electricity. Her body started to glow, sparking with electricity. Her eyes swirled and glowed brighter.

"I'm quite bored and sick of this stupid little game, I have more important things to worry about, besides weak humans trying to bombard me with their sexual desires." The men started to back up. Fear enveloped their thoughts as they saw her charged with power. They cursed and some screamed. She teleported behind them, blocking their escape.

"Now, Now. Don't you want fun? Isn't that why you came in here? To have a good time? Well let's shall we?" her hair lightened in color, as though she had a halo. It sparked and flew up. She floated in the air and summoned the lighting and electricity. It soaked into her like a magnet.

She threw them at the men, hitting them to momentarily shock them and immobilize them. Once they were all down and she heard sirens, she teleported in a charge to a different location.

Remy held Terra in his arms. Shushing her, as she cried. Her silver tears streamed down her eyes. She was at a loss, for what to do. Her sister wouldn't ease her burden, and she didn't know if she could retain her strict control any longer.

"What am I going to do?" She managed between sobs. He rocked her gently.

"Chere, chere, please… calm down." She stopped crying, her sobbing quieted as well. He could feel her breathing level. She fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her with a half grin. He picked her up with ease and laid her in the bed.

As he stood up and walked to the door he turned around to look at her still form once again. He smiled and bowed.

"Your friend didn't leave you in the care of just any one, Cheri; he left you in the care of Remy LeBeau. And so I will find you help." He whispered under his breath as he bowed and turned swiftly, his coat billowing out behind him as he left.

Naomi leaned back, amusement on her catlike features.

"What is it you want…? Victor?" he snarled at her in response to her cocky voice. She knew he would try to find her, she knew he wasn't use to not getting what he wanted. It infuriated him. And all he wanted was her at that moment. His hardening shaft was proof enough. She wrinkled her nose.

"Your arousal is giving me a headache… can't you keep yourself under control?" she said with a feral snap, he cocked his head and grinned, showing off his canines. He sulked towards her soundlessly.

"I'm an animal… how can you expect so much?" he purred out. She rolled her eyes and stood up with a grace he didn't know she could possess.

"You aren't all animal Creed, you are still human as well…" he was stunned into silence. It was true he was human as well, but most of the time he neglected that part of him, how couldn't she.

"What?" she snapped out with an agitated growl, as she rummaged through the mini fridge.

"How can you be so human and feral at the same time?" she laughed, hollow and dangerous. She sashayed in front of him, his need for her returned, ten times worse than before.

"Because I am also cursed with the gift of empathy, you fool. I can feel your weak human desires along with you powerful animalistic urges. That is how I am so, if you would, in between. So balanced with being and animal and human." Her tone was bored, she was sick of looking at him.

She could see him shaking, feel his need for her, his rage at not having her. It took all his will power to stay glued to his chair. His hands were balled into fists, his nails cutting into his palms as he bleeds slowly for her. She raised a brow.

She had some time to kill, why not have some mean fun.

She shook her head, her silver hair falling in waves around her face. She could feel what she did to him, and in all honestly, she liked that feeling. She looked at him through her lashes. She heard his breath catch. She stifled a smile.

"Don't." he growled out feral. She shrugged and took a step forward. His hair was standing on end, his back ramrod straight.

"What do you want from me Victor Creed?" she purred out annunciating every syllable. She could see his shivers and Goosebumps. As she took another step forward his demeanor was quickly wavering. She could taste his lust, musky and salty on her tongue. She smirked.

She ran her hands dangerously along her hips. All she wore now was a t-shirt left over from one of the males from the night before. His intense stare traveled up her legs, toned and smooth. He let out a guttural noise. As though he were in pain. She decided the game had ended since he was milliseconds from taking her right there.

He stood up quickly and smoothly, he walked to her noiselessly and fast. He stopped right in front of her. Looking down and peering at her cat like yellow eyes.

He reached up with his clawed hand and ran a finger down her jaw bone. He leaned in closer, shaking slightly, and to her surprise, her eyes widened with shock, betraying her demeanor.

"Never have I wanted a woman as much as I want you. Never has a woman been able to deny me as you…" he whispered hoarsely into her ear. She could feel his hot breath travel down her neck. She resisted her own urge to shiver.

His nostrils flared when he scented her own arousal. He smirked at her. She took a quick step back, her yellow eyes dangerously glaring. Her lips twitched into a smirk, showing him her long white canines. She let out a snarl that did nothing to stop the throbbing in his arousal.

He watched her as she bent to the ground in anticipation. Her fingers flexed, her claws growing despite her protest not too.

She also watched him, warily as he mirrored her movements. His musky male scent intoxicated her. She could feel him want to claim her, dominate her.

Too bad it wasn't his lucky day. No one controlled her, she was her own master. And she was strong enough to maintain that as well. Their muscles stretched taught, ready to be let off. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. They could hear each other's heart beats bursting in their chests. He cocked his head slightly, the first movement in a while.

"Why deny me what I want if it's also what you want? Why fight it?" his voice came out like crushed velvet and rolling thunder mix. She licked her lips. He smiled.

"Ferals, like us, we take what we can when we can get it. Women have always come and gone… but you're the first feral woman I have ever met. And I want you… because you are just like Me." his eyes darkened, a glint of how much he meant his words glittered in his eyes.

Her eyebrows knitted together. She was starting to lose her guard.

"I'm not the only one… why don't you keep looking…" she snapped out, regaining her guard. He sighed and growled at the same time.

"Because when I want something, nothing stops me, and you are the only thing standing in my way of having you…" he barked out a feral laugh at how funny that sounded to his own ears. She smirked, but it never reached her eyes.

"Well, then, the best of luck, though you won't need it because you will never have me." Then within the time it takes to blink, she sprang out the open door. He sprang like a loaded trigger after her as well. Her scent hot in his nose, swirling around in his mouth, making him grow even harder for her, pushing the adrenaline faster through his veins.

His nails dug deeper into the ground, propelling him further up to catch her. She dug her nails in deeper as well when she heard his snarls closer to her. In her peripheral vision she saw him, gaining speed. Her heart quickened. She didn't want him to catch her.

Suddenly she stopped and jumped off to the side. She dug in and tried to regain her speed, knowing that she had to have thrown him for a loop. She started running towards the trees.

He snarled and snapped his teeth as she quickly maneuvered a side step at going the opposite direction. It caught him off guard and pissed him off. Oh the things he would do to her. She was and alpha and he would have fun breaking that from her. He snarled as he started to regain speed. Trying to recover the distance lost.

He saw her form running towards the trees, he guffawed with pure excitement.

As the ghosted into the trees, it took him a few seconds to reach them himself. He slowed down when he reached them. It was a game they were playing. He purred as he lowered himself to the ground, sniffing out the air for her scent, listening intently for any sign of her. He sat like that for a minute or so.

Naomi watched him, determined in a sick way to have her… her mind swam with his words. They were to similar, which meant they shouldn't be together. Just because they could understand each other perfectly, can tolerate one another, heal like the other. She shook her head.

No matter how much she wanted to say they shouldn't be together, everything pointed to the fact that they would fit. She wanted to growl out to that thought, because she didn't want to be with him, because he would win, and that pisses her off the most.

But would he really? Two powerful Ferals with a strong healing factor, able to live for quite a long time, finally able to find someone to be with. Her eyes softened as she looked down at him in a new light. She shrugged to herself. All cats can be tamed, people just really don't know how. She stifled a laugh as she jumped down on him.

He braced himself for the impact, hearing a tree branch movie under her pressure as she jumped down on him, he turned around and looked up to see her jumping down. She landed on him, him on his bad, her straddling him. He purred at her.

"Giving up?" she grinned, exposing her canines.

"No." she said cockily. She leaned down close to him, an inch above his face. He was intoxicated by her sent, as she was his. He smiled, purring growing louder. She could feel his shaft hard and hot, awaiting her. She looked her lips.

Then he couldn't take it any longer, he closed the gap between them, his hands tried coming up to wrap around her, but she pinned them down. Their lips crashed into one another. Canines mashing. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted her. She bit his lip. He moaned slightly.

She pulled away and started nipping at his neck. His shaft starting to throb with intensity. She purred down his neck, and she could feel his shivers. She finally released his hands which were quick to work. They started on her small waste, grabbing the tattered shirt and pulling it off.

She looked down at him wearing only a pair of lacy black thong and matching bra. He growled with pleasure, which made her blush slightly. He sat up. Pushing his chest against her, feeling her nipples harden against his chest, through the thing material.

He pushed her closer into him, feeling every sinew of her body. He traced kisses down her jaw to her collar bone. He nipped her skin, leaving raised red marks behind. He smiled devilishly to himself. He could feel her purr then gasp as he nipped her. He loved her reactions to what he did.

He quickly changed positions, flipping her to be under him. He sat nicely between his legs, feeling the thong soak through with her wetness. He traced kisses down her flat torso, and stopped right above where her black thong started. Her breath hitched and he growled with pleasure as his clawed hands came up to rip them off smoothing and throw them to the sad.

Once the deed was done he lowered his head to look at her and revel in her scent. Her arousal smell was intoxicating and teasing a certain part of him. He grabbed her hips and started to kiss the inside of her thigh, he heard her growl out as well. He nipped the inside of her thighs.

"Victor…" she let out an exasperated sigh. He lost control with that statement.

"Hmmm? Yes love… what is it you want?" her back arched with the pure need of him.

"Devore me" she growled out. Flexing her legs open again so that he could smell her lust and need. Then a spark of energy arched in the clearing. The two feral's heads snapped up, not to happy to have been interrupted. Naomi closed her legs, it was her younger sister Tessa. Victor growled, and snapped out, standing up. Really rather unhappy he was interrupted.

Naomi quickly grabbed her tattered t-shirt, since her underwear was not able to be saved. Just in time to see Tessa walk through the clearing. Her eyebrows rose to be hidden in her hair line as she saw them and picked up their lingering thoughts.

Naomi grabbed the bulk of Victor as he was about to attack Tessa. He looked back and snapped at Naomi, but she just shook her head and walked forward.

"Hey… What's wrong?" she said with compassion she tried to hide so that he wouldn't ask questions, but she knew he would, so it didn't really matter. She could feel his curisotiy burning the back of his head.

Tessa looked distressed.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted." She said coolly. It would take someone to really know her to pick up on the true compassion laced within. Naomi dismissed it by waving her hand in the air, as though waving a bug away.

"It's no problem…" Victor growled at her nonchalance.

"It was a problem, leave until we fini-!" he was interrupted by a growl and a glare given by Naomi. She rolled her eyes and took another step towards Tessa. She wrapped her arms around her.

_What's wrong? You look very distressed about something…_

_I am…. Its about what she asked me to do, with that man's memories… I don't want to take them… but I feel obligated too._

_It's because she is your sister. And you two have always been there for each other its very natural._ Tessa's eyes smiled as she looked to Naomi.

"You always know what to say…" she whispered. Naomi smiled back. She looked back at Victor who looked at them confused, as though he missed something. They laughed silently.

"I have no doubt you know what to do… the truth can sometimes be scary, no matter what it is." She smiled, showing off her bright sharp teeth. She nodded, still feeling unsure. But then her thoughts changed as she looked at the obvious hard on that Victor had and the very little clothing Naomi had on.

"Oops, I really interrupted. She giggled. Well you to have fun now and you know to use protection?!" she said mockingly as she portaled out in an arch of white charged electricity.

He growled and laughed at the same time.

"Who was that?" Naomi turned around to look at him. He still wanted her.

"My younger sister." He nodded.

"She looks like Terra, a girl on my old team." She nodded, solemn, no longer wanted to do anything. She just wanted to get away.

"She is her twin. Stryker opened the opportunity to both of them, but Tessa knew that she would be used as a tool, and she would rather be alone then do that, fortunately Terra didn't care, she just needed an outlet, like you." He looked thoughtful, as thought he started to have a new found respect for the girl.

"Interesting, but I don't see how this irrelevant to the raging hard on I have, and the fact that you don't have any pants on." He said huskily. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm not in the mood any longer." She said as she lilted her down playfully.

"Ooh, I am pretty sure I can change that." He said cockily. She laughed as she sauntered over to him.

"Yes, well as much as I would love to," she looked up to the sun, "it's about time for me to be heading out. I have previous engagements that are calling for me attention." She got up and walked past him, brushing up against him. He grabbed her by the arm and leaned into her.

"This isn't over." He whispered as he leaned into to kiss her soft lips. She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I know, Victor." They started as each in the eyes for a few minutes, then she took her arm back and walked off, not bothering to look back.

Remy LeBeau entered a shady bar on the far edge of the red light district in New Orleans. Women howled at him to saunter his way over to them, but he never gave them a second glance.

The bar had girls dancing up and down poles, degrading their bodies for a few bills that would hardly supply them enough money to get the drugs that can take them away from reality. He frowned.

Then in the back there she was. A sandy blonde girl, her icy blue eyes, something to rival Terra's. Her pink lips more pouty and full more so than Terra's. Her look was harder; more wore down, over the years of fighting, killing, and betrayal.

A beautiful mercenary by the name of Claire Butón, she's helped Remy one too many times in the past, and he's always paid her back in full. Her face brightened when she saw him.

She grabbed another shot glass and nodded when he approached. He took a seat in a flury of coat and Cajun attitude.

She smiled her smoky laugh.

"Hello, Remy." It's been a while. She topped off their glasses and held it up for a toast. He humored her and took his glass and touched hers. She shot it back, exposing her smooth neck.

He smiled, remembering kissing her neck, but that was all in the pat now.

"So what dragged you back to me?" her cold tone sent shivers down his spine.

"I have this problem… A girl…" she laughed again.

"A Girl, ooh Remy that really surprises me. So what is it that you need from me? She isn't doing it for you?" she said cockily as she sat back exposing her tight leather jump suit. He looked a bit ticked off at her statement, how dare she just assume that that's all he wants from women. He scowled and leaned forward.

"She's like us. Mutant." And that's all he needed to say to really get her attention.

End.

Please feel free to tell me your thoughts.

And I always forget to but a disclaimer. I own nothing Marvel. Kind of late, but hey, we all know what they say.


End file.
